


Opposites Attract

by sparky30



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Chris Pratt - Freeform, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance, chrispratt/originalfemalecharacter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky30/pseuds/sparky30
Summary: Holly James is one of the most popular A-list actresses in Hollywood she gets the opportunity to star in a movie opposite Chris Pratt the only thing is that Holly and Chris are complete opposites, but in this case will opposites attract? could Chris be the man that Holly was not looking for





	1. The meeting

The Meeting

 

It was hot in L.A today I was just heading to Disney studios to do a screen test with Chris Pratt for the new Indiana Jones movie we been discussing this for months I had audition on my own and read the script and thought it was great now I have to test with Chris to see if we would be great together on screen. I have never met him in person I been at the same award shows but never have been formally introduced I seen a bunch of his movies but we have never met I know friends of mine that know him and they have loved working with him everyone says he is the nicest guy in Hollywood.

I parked outside of the Disney offices and I've dressed quite casual jeans and a sweatshirt and converse and my big sunglasses, I hate auditioning but no matter how famous you are you still have to audition or screen test to make sure there is good chemistry on camera.

I enter and see Steven, Chris and George Lucas that are producing the project as well as the director of this new movie Taika Waititi who had directed me in a previous movie.

"Hi, gentleman!" I said and Taika came to give me a hug and I went to hug Steven and George who I have also worked with before.

I went to shake Chris's hand since this is the first time meeting him

"Hi Chris!" he got up from the couch and came to shake my hand with a warm smile on his face

"Hi, Holly! Nice to finally meet you in the flesh heard so much about you"

He was way taller in person and looks giant standing in front of me I'm barely 5"3, we proceeded to sit down on the couch and Steven's assistant came in to set up the camera and he handed us the pages that we were going over.

"We finally got you two together, I always thought how come to big movie stars like the both of you have never started together in a movie and now we just have to screen test you to see if our gut was right," Steven said

We did a scene with a long dialogue where my character and Indiana Jones have an argument she is tough so he keeps fighting with her is a love-hate relationship they have going at the beginning.

Chris did great he was a great scene partner I felt bad having to slap him a bit during the scene after we were done Steven and George applauded

"I knew you kids will be great together," George said

"We just gotta finalize contracts and you two are ready to start in a month filming," Taika said

"Thanks for flying from London to come and do the final screen test with me, I know we been having to do all the deals over the phone and the prepping for this movie over the phone due to our hectic schedules," Chris said

"No problem, I know I been kind of a pain in the ass doing movies back to back but I'm super excited to do this movie I have not done many action movies and this is going to be super exciting."

"Well I will see you in a month kids ready to be on set to start filming, I have the feeling this movie is going to be a big hit," Steven said

I went to hug Steven and George and Taika goodbye and Chris was still sitting on the couch finishing a call when I went to approach him.

"It was so nice to meet you in person Chris."

I went to shake his hand and he got up and went for a hug

"I'm a hugger and we are co-stars now and we are going to be spending a long time together."

"What do you know everyone was right, Chris Pratt is really a nice guy," I said

"Well you still have not spend a lot of time with me, I'm sure you will change your mind in a few months."

"Well I'm sure you will hate me too, I'm not as nice as people say as well," I said laughing

"Should I be scared shitless of you?" He said

"Why would you be scared of me?"

"Academy Award winner actress, writer, producer, America's sweetheart, activist and on top of everything you are friends with Beyonce," Chris said

" Well I would not call Beyonce my best friend but we hang out," I said laughing

"See I'm intimidated already." He said

"Well I have to go I actually have to catch my flight back to New York I been in LA for 3 days and I think that is enough for me, but it was great meeting you Mr. nice guy."

"It was nice meeting you as well, and I guess I will see you in a month," Chris said with a smile

I left the office and got in the car and I said smiling

"Let's see if everyone was right and that working with Chris is going to be non stop laughing."


	2. Lights, Camera, and action

I have arrived in London a week ago and ready to film, the first location will be here and then we would move to other locations but we will be filming here for the first month.

 

I have rented the same house I always rent in London when I film here and have my assistant Jessie and my glam team with me Hector and Loni who always come with me everywhere I go.

I drop on the couch super exhausted I been working out like a maniac to get in shape for this movie since it will require a lot of action.

"Jessie, can you bring me some food? I'm starving"

Jessie approaches with a meal that has been prep by the studio nutritionist that makes sure we eat healthily and we don't eat anything that has not been approved by her or my trainer.

"I hate this, I don't like eating light like this."

"You have too for the next three months, being a movie star is not easy Holls."

I ate my food and went to call my boyfriend who is filming a movie in South Africa, I been dating Ryan Gosling for a year after he separated from Eva Mendes and we got introduced at a party that my friend Emma Stone was hosting.

After talking to Ryan I took a bath and went to sleep, tomorrow will be the big day. I start in a big action movie and it's something I have never done before.

I arrived on set at Pinewood studios in London and I enter my trailer with my entourage as they say here in the movie business. Inside I see a giant bouquet of Peonies, my favorite flower I assume they were from Ryan and I go to read the card.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to work with you, I did not tell you but I'm a big fan we are going to be awesome in this movie I just know it. X Chris Pratt."

"Wow, what a giant bouquet of peonies from Mr. Chris Pratt Holls." Jessie said

"How did he know it was your favorite flower," Hector said

"I think Mr. Pratt might have a crush on you," Loni said

"you guys are crazy, I have gotten gifts from tons of co-stars or directors or studio executives."

"He is so hot Holly, you cannot deny that," Jessie said

"He is so fucking dreamy honey you are one lucky lady getting to be near that hunk for the next three months," Hector said

"Calm down guys, he is good looking and I'm sure we will get along everyone that I know says I will get along with him" 

"But he is single now, and he is not dating anyone," Loni said

"I'm not single guys, I'm dating Ryan in case you forgotten."

"Fuck me but Chris Pratt is a hot piece of meat, I don't know why you are one lucky bitch and you get to kiss all these beautiful guys," Hector said

"no, that is never going to happen, Chris Pratt and I have nothing in common he is so not my type."

"What do you mean he is not your type?" Jessie said

"I was talking to Jen Lawrence she said that he is funny and sweet and that I'm going to enjoy working with him but he is so not my type."

"But.." Jessie said

"I google him, he is a Republican, who loves to hunt and loves camping and the outdoors and country music and goes to church and many things more that we do not have in common, trust me even if I was single this is the last guy I will think about dating we are the complete opposites."

"Cause you are a Democrat," Jessie said

"No, because we have nothing in common and he is not my type, you guys know this."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"who is it?" Jessie asked

'It's me! Chris Pratt, I'm here to see Holly."

Suddenly Jessie opens the door and there he is standing outside the door of my trailer wearing his Indiana Jones costume with a smile on his face. Everyone looks like they just got caught doing something.

 

"We are all going to go get the rest of the stuff out of the car so we can get the day started," Jessie said

 

All three of the left leaving me alone with Chris standing by the door

"come on in," I said

Chris comes thru the door and I can't help but think that this man is way too tall he must be 6'2" or 6'3" while I'm barely 5'3" 

"I just wanted to come and say hi and give you a proper welcome."

He came in and decides to give me a big hug we were standing in the mini living room of my trailer

"thanks for the flowers, by the way"

"Oh, yeah I hope you like them."

"How did you know I liked peonies."

"well google is good for something I might have google you and found some very interesting things like what's your favorite flower among other things," he said

"Wow, thanks, I don't think any of my co-stars have actually ever sent me my favorite flower, I did get some very ugly flowers from Leonardo Dicaprio once, but I forgave him since let's face it it's Leo and unless I'm a twenty-one-year-old supermodel he is not interested to find out what my favorite flower is."

Chris started laughing

"People said you were funny."

"The only thing I can tell you is that you will not be bored during this shoot, I'm very funny and entertaining."

"which is weird because you have done a lot of dramas and you have two freaking Oscars."

"I think is harder to make someone laugh than making them cry," I said

"I have to say, I'm still super intimidated by you."

"well, once you get to know me you will find out that I'm just plain awesome," I said laughing

"Well I just wanted to come and say hello and I guess we have our first scene in two hours."

"yes, you look very much like Indiana Jones right now."

"I started filming since yesterday, I have to say I'm super excited."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"It's us is it ok to come in, we don't want to interrupt anything."

"you can come in," I yelled

"well it's time for me to go and continue filming but welcome and I will see you in a couple of hours," he said

Chris left and the three and the entourage from hell came in right after him

Hector, Loni, and Jessie walked back into the trailer with a mischevious smile on their face.

"what?"

"Sorry if we interrupted you guys." 

"you did not interrupt anything he came to say hi," I said

"Fuck me that guy looks good in that Indiana Jones costume," Hector said

"Did you see how good looking he is," Loni said

, "and to think you get to kiss that preatty soon." Jessie said

We filmed our first couple of scenes and it was at a University where we are arguing for most of our scenes our characters have a hate to love kind of relationship.

After the end of the day I went to my trailer and remove the make-up off my face I have to say I had a great afternoon filming with Chris he was really funny in between scenes.

I was exiting my trailer ready to go home I was still jetlagged when I heard someone call my name from behind.

I turn around and saw Chris all ready to go home dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, baseball cap and his leather jacket in his hand.

"I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to have a drink with me and the rest of the cast?" he said

Jessie, Hector, and Loni were loading all my stuff in the car trying to give us privacy but at the same time staring like three perverts in the distance.

"I actually have plans, I'm meeting my friend Luke for dinner, but I can stop by if you guys are still drinking at around nine."

"the night is just starting at nine," he said

, "well where you are guys going for drinks?" I said

"we are going to the Chiltern Firehouse hotel do you know it?"

"yes, I'm actually having dinner with Luke like ten minutes away from there, I can meet you there at nine."

"maybe you can give me your number in case you can't find us by the entrance."

He unlocked his iPhone and I put my number in his contacts and handed it back to him

"see you at nine he said."

I wave and got in the car where everyone else was waiting already.

as soon as I close the door my phone beeped and I had a text from him

"Looking forward to drinks tonight ;)"

"that boy has the hots for you mark my words," Hector said


	3. Drinks

I was eating dinner with one of my best friends Luke Evans since he lives in London and I have not seen him in a long time

"I've missed you so much, and I'm so happy we get to be together in the same city for the next two months," he said

"We are going to have so much fun, babe It's been too long," I said laughing

"How is Ryan doing?"

" He is doing great, I just feel like I have not seen a lot of him lately he is filming in Budapest and now I'm here in London."

"But that boy is so dreamy darling, I mean you are one lucky girl with a number of hunks that you have dated or that you get to work with."

"I know, I just feel like lately, I don't know how to feel about Ryan he was my crush for the longest time and the past few month we have not seen each other a lot."

"But you were so smitten by him."

"I know but we been having issues he wants me to move to L.A."

"You move to Los Angeles?" he said laughing

"I know right!"

"something else happening how is the whole thing with Eva going?"

"she hates me, she doesn't like it when I'm around the girls, I don't know why she has this hatred for me, I mean she and Ryan were broken up already when we met."

"so dating your crush is not what is all cracked up to be huh?"

" when I dreamt of dating Ryan Gosling believe me I did not think he was going to come with kids and an ex-girlfriend that hates me."

"she is probably just jealous that she is not half the bad ass boss bitch that you are."

"you said things like this because you love me."

"how was the sex still hot?" he said laughing

"Luke for fuck sake people might have heard you," I said laughing

"what you said it was very hot."

"it was but lately, like I said I just feel like this is not for me he is everything I ever wanted, but it's either the distance or all these issues with Eva but I'm just not sure anymore."

"you don't love him anymore?"

"I have feelings for him, I just don't think I love him enough to move to L.A leave the life that I live in New York and become a stepmom." 

"do we need to get drunk and do an all-nighter ?"

"Hopefully we won't have too just yet and speaking of getting drunk I gotta go meet my co-stars at the Chiltern Firehouse do you want to come with me please," I said begging, giving him innocent puppy eyes 

"that depends on who is going to be there?"

"Chris Pratt invited me kind of a bonding outing with the whole cast and I could not say no he was so nice to me today."

"Chris Pratt huh?"

"what does that Huh mean?" I said

"He is single now babe, and can I just say I just saw him in the last Jurassic World movie and that scene with no shirt at the beach he is a fucking beautiful man."

"So you have a crush on Chris Pratt now."

"Listen if I was a straight single girl I will definitely be seducing that man." Luke said

"He is really nice and he is my costar and I have a boyfriend, besides I told the evil entourage that Chris Pratt will be the last person I will ever date."

"and why not? are not attracted to super tall, super handsome and super nice guys?."

"Luke he is so not my type, I'm not gonna deny that he is tall, handsome, funny and a great guy."

"because who the fuck likes that right." he said

"the man loves to hunt, hunt Luke for sport, I'm a vegetarian, protector of all creatures and he is just that all American boy that loves hunting, guns, he loves country music, I can't even fucking mention you a country song right now. He and I are complete opposites we don't share the same ideals, causes."

"he is single can you just fuck him and tell me how it was?"

"Luke once again I have a boyfriend"

"I bet he is great at sex you can tell just by looking at him in the movies that he will fuck you real good darling."

I laughed so hard that my drink almost came out of my nose

"let's just get the cheque and go have a drink, I don't think I will find out if he is great at fucking but I'm sure if you get him really drunk you might find that one is true Luke," I said laughing

Luke and I enter Chiltern firehouse holding hands he was holding me since I was a bit tipsy from dinner and there was so many paparazzi outside with the flashing lights that my worse fear is falling on my face and giving those bastards material to make fun of me

"Holly" I heard Chris's voice in the distance

I turn around to find him by the bar laughing with everyone in the cast me and Luke headed that way still holding hands

"Hi, guys sorry I'm late."

Chris kind of gave me a look when he saw me holding hands with Luke

"Chris I don't know if you have ever met Luke?"

"I don't think I ever had the pleasure man, nice to meet you, Chris Pratt."

"Luke Evans nice to meet you as well, sorry I kept Holly for so long we just have not seen each other for so long that I need it some proper time with this babe," he said kissing me on the cheek

"I hope is ok that I brought Luke, he wanted to meet you."

"the more the merrier," Chris said

"Oh my fucking god it's that Emma Watson at the other table?" Luke said

"Yeah, I think it's her," I said

,"let me go say hi for a little bit, I'' be right back." Luke said

"tell her I will come and say hi in a bit."

Luke walked away and went to sit with Emma

"Can I get you a drink?" Chris said

"I'll have a gin and tonic please."

Chris shouted over the bar for the bartender to give me a gin and tonic and I went and sat on the stool next to Chris.

"How was dinner?" he asked

"Ok I guess I ate a horrible salad that I hated, I cannot wait until this movie is over so I can eat everything I want no restrictions," I said laughing

The bartender put the drink in front of me and I went in and took a sip of it.

"I mean I have to basically substitute booze with food," I said laughing

"I know what you mean," he said with a warm smile

"Luke Evans, he seems like a great guy I did not know you were dating him, I thought you were with Ryan Gosling?"

"you think I'm dating Luke?" I said laughing almost spitting my drink

"what did I say that was so funny?"

"I love Luke but he is gayer than a Broadway musical, I mean if Luke was dating someone at this bar I think you have a better chance than me Chris," I said laughing

"I did not know he was gay, I mean he is always so macho in all his movies and all the women have a crush on him, I mean.."

"He is fucking hot and of course everyone has a crush on him but to our misfortune, he prefers the male specimen just like us," I said

"I just saw you holding hands and I thought.."

"he is one of my best friends, he was holding my hand because I'm a bit tipsy from dinner and there was so many paparazzi out there I did not want to fall on my face."

"Well, you learn something new every day.' he said

"and you were right about one thing, I am dating Ryan Gosling," I said smiling at him

Chris just smiled and nodded

"I don't think I had the privilege of meeting him."

"He is coming to visit in a week, I can introduce you, he really likes you?"

"what can I said he is a hell of a handsome man."

It seemed like the alcohol had loosened everyone a little bit me and Chris were talking now in a corner booth we have been talking over an hour just laughing at all the stories he was telling me about his last movie, his kid among other things I could not stop laughing he was such a funny guy and I just felt so comfortable with him.

Luke was now in another booth hitting on a good looking businessman

"it appears like my date has ditched me for someone else."

"wow getting ditched on a date that has got to suck."

"Well Luke has always been a bit of a slut, I knew better," I said

"Well, at least you got to hang out with the dorky guy at the bar."

I sometimes did not know if he was hitting on me or if he really is a friendly down to earth nice guy the way he looks at me makes me feel like he is hitting on me but maybe I'm just imagining things I think everyone is just making me paranoid for saying that Chris has a crush on me.

"let me just text him to tell him I'm leaving not to worry I will catch a cab by myself."

I can take you if you want I have a car that the studio gave us and I don't think these guys are ready to leave yet" he said

"Don't worry Chris I don't want to cause any trouble I don't want to pull you early from a celebration you planned."

"It's nearly midnight and I'm sure It's ok for me to leave already, besides I'm an old man and I can't stay up past one am or I will pay for it tomorrow."

Chris signal for the waiter to bring the cheque for our drinks and the gentleman that he is he did not let me pay. He signals the security that we were leaving and they had the car ready for him when he got out first the paparazzi went crazy and I was right behind him and he signals me to get in the car first and he got in after me. The paparazzi went crazy trying to catch a picture of us at the back of the car.

"The paparazzi in London should are aggressive," he said

"well they are always like this, but I think they are twice as aggressive tonight," I said trying to cover my face

"Driver go," he said

We were driving towards my house that was in the Notting Hill area, Chris was also living two blocks from my house

"How much do you want to bet that they are going to sell the fucking pictures and tomorrow there will be some bullshit story that you and I are dating and that I'm cheating on Ryan," I said laughing

"But he knows this is how is always going to be," I said

"he knows for sure I said, I just wanted to apologize in advance if in case you have a girlfriend and she sees these pictures because I can already tell you they are going to make shit up."

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment," he said laughing

We parked in front of my house and Chris got out and open the door for me and help me get out like the gentleman he is

"Well goodnight, I had fun and thank you so much for bringing me home."

"have a great night and see you tomorrow," he said

I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I feel like you and I are going to be great friends Chris Pratt," I said

"right back at you," he said

"see you tomorrow," I said as I was opening the door of my house and he just stood there until he saw me go into the house leaning against the car with a smile on his face


	4. Jealousy

I was right and the following day there I was all over the news, gossip blogs and TMZ pictures of me and Chris getting out of the Chiltern Firehouse and getting into a car alone with no one else except our driver.

"Fuck me, I fucking knew it I warned Chris about it when we got our picture taken," I said still on my bed looking at my phone that has been beeping non stop this morning.

Suddenly the phone rang and Ryan's face came into the screen

" Hi, babe!" I said 

"How are you he said." he sounded mad

"I'm great and I'm assuming you are calling because of what is all over the news," I said

"Well, I don't think I quite enjoy this morning getting a call from my agent asking me if we broke up."

"Babe, I went to dinner with Luke and then I went to meet the cast for drinks Luke came with me and Luke ended up ditching for a guy he met at the bar and Chris offered me a ride."

"Well, I know how the press tends to interpret pictures and twist them to their convenience to sell freaking magazines."

"Did you get jealous?" I said laughing

"I don't enjoy my girlfriend who I have not seen in weeks to be hanging with her costar, who also happens to be a good-looking actor."

"Babe you get to see me in two days."

"I can't wait to see you I've missed you so much."

"Sorry that I have to work the first two days you are here."

"Sweetheart I have to go, they are calling me back on set."

"See you in two days."

As soon as I arrived on set there were paparazzi there taking pictures of me and yelling if it was true that I and Chris were dating. I headed towards my trailer ready to start the day I was getting my makeup done when there was a knock at the door.

"who is it?" Jessie yelled she was just typing in the computer

"It's Chris!"

Jessie gave me a quick look and I gave her the nod to open the door and Chris came in dressed in costume.

"Hi, I wanted to come and talk to you really quick."

Jessie and Hector got up from the couch and Loni stops powdering my face.

"Why don't we go get breakfast guys," Jessie said

The three of them decided to leave the trailer to give us some privacy I was sitting in the makeup chair when he came in and close the door behind him

"what's up? have a sit " I said

He sat on the couch and was looking at me with a guilty look in his eyes

"I just wanted to apologize, I did not know that me giving you a ride was going to turn into a big deal."

"I told you, what was going to happen," I said laughing

"How can you be so calmed aren't you upset?"

"Listen, I fucking hate the paparazzi they are the thing that I do not like about this profession but imagine if I got mad at every time they made up a rumor about me. I don't think that I will ever be able to live in peace."

"I just don't want people to think badly of you," he said

"Listen, Chris, this is not the first time that I have gotten a rumor like this, it will blow over in a few days my agent already put out and statement and I tweeted kind of a funny tweet about how you can't even go out with your co-star that the paparazzi have way too much imagination," I said

"I just don't know how you are so chill about this if I were your boyfriend I don't think I will be so happy about my lady hanging out and leaving the bar with another dude."

"Listen, I'm the kind of girl that is friendly with a lot of guys, and its part of what we do I know you were married for a long time but now that you are single you are going to get a lot of this."

"I don't think I enjoyed it, even when I was married people always made up rumors about me and my costars but I don't think I get it as much as you do," he said

"well, you know what we can do to shut the rumors down."

"what?" he said

" we can make a funny snap chat video and put in on all our social media platforms, just to kind of make fun of ourselves," I said laughing

"ok," He said and took his phone out of his pocket

He flips the camera to him

"Chris Pratt here on the set of Indiana Jones, I'm here with my...I guess new girlfriend the lovely Holly James" He said laughing

He then proceeded to turn the camera on me while I was in the make-up chair and I blew a kiss to the camera

"Hi guys, it's Holly and I'm just chilling here with my new boyfriend Chris Pratt."

Chris flipped the camera back to him

"I think my favorite headline was the one that said that we been dating for a full month even though we work together one day."

He flipped the camera to me

"I know right, we fell in love so fast, one day it's all it took for me to fall in love with him," I said trying to be all serious

He flipped the camera back to him again

"there you have it guys, me on the set of Indiana Jones with my new girlfriend, who is also Ryan Gosling's girlfriend." He said laughing and you can just hear me laughing my ass off in the background

Chris send me the videos and we both posted them on our social media to make fun of the headlines.

The next two days on set were just great we did a lot of action scenes and me and Chris kept hanging out, having lunch together or rehearsing our lines. Chris and I were starting to become quite close friends.

The day finally arrived when I was on set eating lunch on my trailer while I was face timing with my agent when I heard a knock at the door

"It's open I yelled"

No one answer and they just kept knocking really loudly

"It's open," I said yelling

They kept knocking at the door

"For fuck sake, Marty I said to my agent, Ill call you back later there is an asshole at the door that apparently doesn't know what it's open means," I said I headed to the door to open it and all I could see was a giant bouquet of peonies and I could not see the face of the man delivering the flowers.

"Did you need me to sign for the flowers I said."

Then the bouquet came down and I can see Ryan's beautiful face smiling from ear to ear.

"Ryan I said and I jump down the stairs and jumped right into Ryan's arms

He plated a kiss on my lips

"Hi, Babe!" He said

I'm not the kind of person that likes to display major PDA in front of my coworkers but I did not see anyone around.

"I missed you," he said planting another long kiss on my lips

We stop kissing and he put me down and all I could see is Chris looking at us he gives me the nodding signal and walks away I forgot that I was supposed to have lunch with him but I'm sure he understands that Ryan showed up early and he probably won't want to interrupt my time with Ryan

Ryan comes into the trailer and as soon as we close the door he starts kissing me passionately

"Fuck, I was dying to see you," he said

Ryan was trying to take my shirt off as he continued to devour my face

"Fuck Ryan can we at least say hi properly," I said

"No, it's been a month and I cannot wait to fuck you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Holly, Taika wants to see you he wants to go over the scene with you and Chris."

"I'll be there in two minutes," I said

Ryan just drop on the couch laughing

"Listen Babe I did not expect for you to come this early I thought you were arriving tonight how about you wait for me here we have one more scene to shoot it should be easy I'll be back in an hour and we can go home and have a romantic dinner and if you want later you and I can play a little bit," I said winking at him and then I quickly went an planted a kiss on his lips and left the trailer

When I went to the soundstage Chris was just sitting there very serious looking at his pages.

"Hey, Pratt," I said smiling sitting next to him

"Hey," he said with a serious tone

"The D.A just went to get me that Taika wanted to go over the next scene with us"

"Sorry they had to interrupt your time with your boyfriend, we just really need to get this scene in before we are all off for the weekend." he said with a serious look only looking at his script never looking at me."

"Ok, I said"

Suddenly my phone rang

"Hey, there stranger I said laughing into the phone, nice to hear from you I said thanks for returning my call three days later."

It was my friend Tom Hiddleston on the other line who has actually started with me in three movies and it's my usual costar and one of my oldest friends.

"I'm here in London Tommy and I wanted to see you and you are not returning my calls."

I could not stop laughing and I could see Chris still sitting there looking serious never taking his eyes off the page.

"Listen, Tommy, I gotta go I'm filming right now but how about you and I make it a date for dinner on Monday" Alright love ya text me the address

I hung up and suddenly Taika was coming our way

"Hi guys, I just wanted to go over the scene, not the one that we are shooting today but the one on Monday."

"What about it?' I said

"Well, we have two very romantic scenes coming on Monday the one with the first kiss and the one were you guys sleep together for the first time." He said

"what did you want to go over right now?" Chris said

"No I just wanted to make sure you guys are comfortable, I know you guys never work together and we been filming for only two weeks I did not want to throw this scene so early into filming but we need to do it because we had to arrange shooting since we are losing Holly in a week so she can do press for her new movie," he said

"of course I'm comfortable Taika, I know I have not known Chris for that long but I've done this a bunch of times don't worry," I said

"Yeah, Taika don't worry we are perfectly comfortable doing scenes like this," Chris said

"I just wanted to make sure you guys are comfortable, I usually do screen test of people kissing if they are going to be romantic leads but we never got a chance," he said

"what do you want us to do?" Chris said

"I feel like sometimes you guys are too tense, I need to see a kiss from the two of you make sure you are comfortable with each other," Taika said

"You want me to kiss Chris right now?" I said

"yes, I want to make sure there is that attraction between the two of you as your characters," Taika said

Chris got close to me and he was too tall for me he gave me a loving look and grabbed my face in his hands and stared at me and had to hunch down suddenly his lips were on mine and he started to kiss me passionately like two people that have been attracted to each other for a long time and suddenly he stops and his hands still holding my face he is looking deep into my eyes.

"That was horrible guys, I did not feel that chemistry, it almost felt like two teenagers that are scared," Taika said

Chris took a step back 

"what do you want us to do then" Chris said

My assignment for you guys is finding some time to hang out this weekend and bond please you guys are way too tense."

I'm supposed to spend time with my boyfriend this weekend." I said

"Find some time I want to have that spark between the two of you on Monday," Taika said

"Ok, Chris said with a serious look on his face

"Guys I gotta go finish setting up the cameras with the crew for the next scene, see you in a bit"

Chris went to sit in the chair and again had a very serious look on his face

"are you ok?" I said

"I'm fine, you should go spend some time with your boyfriend because apparently, you are going to have to hang out with me this weekend," Chris said

"are you mad at me or something?"

"No, why would I be mad? I'm just tired and I think this diet is making me kind of grumpy"

"ok, I gotta go but can we chat later about what we can do this weekend maybe we can do something fun to bond?" I said

he was sitting on the chair and I just felt like he cannot look at me

"yeah, see you in a bit."

I open the door of the trailer and Ryan was on the phone yelling

"Eva listen to me I can't just drop everything right now, I'm filming and I cannot flight unless it was an emergency, just because Esme is not talking to you."

I left the trailer and stood outside waiting for Ryan to finish his conversation suddenly he came out and had a very angry look on his face.

"Listen, babe, I have to flight to LA, Eva is having trouble with Esme she is apparently not eating and refuses to talk to Eva and it's not doing her homework."

"It's ok if you have to go, the girls should always your priority Ryan"

"I was really looking forward to us spending some time together, I sweat Eva is going to drive me crazy"

"Babe, Esme needs you go see them for the weekend," I said

"I love you, sweetheart, I already texted my assistant he is meeting me at the airport, I'm gonna have to fly private so I can be there in LA as soon as possible."

He gave me a kiss on the lips

"I promise, I will make it up to you."

He said and walked away and got in the car he had called to come pick him up


	5. Hanging Out

The rest of the day flew by I was disappointed that Ryan had to leave, and also I felt like Chris seemed mad at me after we kissed.

I was heading towards my trailer checking messages on my phone when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Holly," Chris said

he ran to catch up to me

"Great scene by the way," I said

"Thanks, you totally kick ass back there, I have to say you are a little bit of a badass!"

"Thanks, I better be I been killing myself training and dieting to be in what I have to say the best shape of my life."

You always look so good, I don't even know why you are dieting." he said

"Chris, if you only knew that I used to be a chubby little girl I have to work out because I love to eat and this diet it's killing me inside," I said laughing 

"I have an idea since we are both off for the weekend why don't we binge out, today I could be our cheat day," Chris said

"are you saying we could eat anything we want?" I said

"yes, let's make a night out of it and I think it will be a great bonding experience."

"Oh my God I been dreaming about red velvet cake and chocolate cake and pizza," I said laughing

"I won't tell if you won't tell, we don't want the studio to send us someone to keep an eye on us to make sure we only eat right," he said laughing

"I had that happen to me, so embarrassing kept a secret stash and my trainer caught me and then they followed me around it was really embarrassing they making sure I only ate what they gave me. I said laughing

"I'm chubby by nature if I don't work out I will probably weight 300lbs again," he said laughing

"But you looked so cute when you were Andy, you were chubby and adorable," I said laughing

"You watched Parks and Recreation?" he said with a shocked look on his face

"of course I did! That show was hilarious and Andy was my favorite," I said blushing a little bit

We were in front of my trailer and he just kept staring at me with a smile on his face

"why don't you go get change, I gotta also shower and change and we meet back here in thirty minutes, and I will take you to my favorite bakery in town and then you can choose were we can go and pick up some food and make sure bread it's involved in your decision and then we can go to my house and eat " I said

Chris walked away and I got in my trailer and there they were the three evil triplets giving me a shady look

"What now?" I said

"We been watching you and that tall drink of water all day and he got the hots for you, he can't stop staring at you?" Hector said

"and to top it off you guys are hanging out?" don't play with the poor boy Holly."

"we are co-workers, we were told by our director to hang out more we need to bond and we have a love scene happening on Monday and we need to get along you guys take everything out of proportion," I said

"Remember when we told you the same thing when you did that movie with Sebastian Stan he had the hots for you and in a way you had a little thing for him and what happen?" Loni said

"you fucked that boy during the entire movie," Hector said

"That was different I was single and I had a little crush on him and we had to do all those romantic scenes together and besides it was a no strings attached sort of situation so you guys need to move on," I said shouting

"Just be careful Holls," Jessie said

"there is nothing to worry about guys, Chris is not my type we are complete opposites I would never date someone that is the complete opposite of me, I mean he is nice and maybe will be friends but he and I have nothing in common we would never work as a couple if that gives you some peace of mind," I said

I headed towards the shower and took a quick shower and came out and asked Hector to blow dry my hair and Loni to do just a simple makeup.

"I'm gonna go with Chris you guys take the car and I'll meet you at the house," I said as I was leaving the trailer in jeans a crop white top and my leather jacket and converse shoes and then there he was in jeans and a white henley top and a brown leather jacket with a smile on his face

"are you ready to go?" he said

"can we take your car? I left the car to the evil triplets so they will meet us at the house."

"The evil triplets?" he said laughing

"That's what I call them because they are a pain in the ass always passing judgment on me," I said laughing

"do you want me to drive? I said

"well you can take us to the first stop and then I'm driving you to my favorite pizza place I already told them we were coming?" he said

I took Chris to my favorite bakery in London it was in Notting Hill called the Hummingbird bakery I choose the rainbow cake and red velvet cake, Vanilla sponge cake, and the chocolate malt cake. Chris just looked shocked when we were given all of our purchases

"well, I guess after eating these I'm back to being fat Pratt do you think Taika will mind if Indiana Jones is fat?" he said laughing

"we are not going to eat the entire cakes you dummy, we will have a slice of each unless you feel like you could finish all these bad boys yourself."

I got in the passenger seat this time and Chris drove us to his favorite pizza place called homeslice by Neal's Yard and he had already pre-order the pizzas and they were ready to go and the gentleman he is he got out of the car to go get it for us the place looked too crowded and we did not want to cause a scene.

He got in the car and handed me the pizzas he had ordered six pizzas and I just looked at him and started laughing.

"now you are trying to make me fat?" I said laughing

"I order you two different types of vegetarian by the way I know you don't eat meat," he said

"you know I don't eat meat?" I said 

"well I've seen you eat lettuce these past few days but I figured that was just your diet and don't forget that very beautiful Peta ad you did last year, I mean I enjoyed driving home every day and seeing that cute billboard of you holding that apple that was a nice sight for the drive home." He said laughing

"Don't be a jerk?" I said and I decided to punch him in the arm laughing and blushing a little bit

"Don't be embarrassed you are so great and passionate at what you believe in, you are a vegetarian, you love animals and you march for causes, you are a screenwriter, producer you have directed you have fought for peoples rights you are very outspoken you have written beautiful pieces for the New Yorker and I mean if you ask me you are pretty incredible."

In a way I found it very strange that Chris knew so much about me, I mean I seen his show and some of his movies and some things that people told me about him but he knows so much about me.

"Thanks, Chris, I did not know you were part of my fan club," I said laughing

"I wish I was half as great as you," he said blushing a bit

"you are kind of great as well I mean you visit kids at the hospitals dressed as star lord," I said That sounds like you are a great guy yourself."

We kept laughing all the drive home and when we got home we unloaded the car and we put all the food in the living room and I went to get Chris a beer and I grabbed a glass of wine for me while we ate pizza and watch a movie

"I can't believe you picked Anchorman," he said laughing

"Hey I needed to laugh today, I'm tired and my boyfriend left me and I won't see him again for a few weeks and I'm on this diet I hate I need funny in my life," I said

"Is everything ok with Ryan?" he said

"Yeah we are ok," I said with an unsure sound on my voice

"I mean it's hard, this business having a relationship and actually making it work you sometimes have to give something up," he said

"I know you can't have it all you just have to find the right person that understands and supports you no matter what," I said

"Well, I feel the same I wanted to be a movie star and so far I feel like...."

"like you can't balance both and that you cannot find a partner that can put up with how crazy your life is, it's almost like you need an equal," I said

"yes, he said that's exactly how I feel," he said

"it's no wonder am still single, I do too much and men feel intimidated and that I take the spotlight." I said

"but you are so great at everything you do how can one of these idiots never asked you to marry him is beyond me." he said

"I been proposed, believe it or not, I just don't think that marriage is my priority in life and when they asked me it just did not feel right." I said

"you mean to tell me there are guys out there that actually proposed to you?" he said with a look of shock on his face

"yes, three times actually and I hate weddings and all that bridal stuff, I find it so stupid that's how I will know I found the one when I actually find a guy I want to say yes to." I said

"Most interesting girl in the world award I gotta say," Chris said

"I know right, it's a blessing and a curse," I said laughing

We barely watch the movie I was laughing so hard about Chris telling me high school stories and his love for getting naked and we were eating our desserts I put a slice of every cake on our plates.

"I gotta say this rainbow cake is worth me being torture at the gym tomorrow," Chris said

"I know right! and I can just marry this Vanilla cake, this is my true love right here." I said laughing

It was two in the morning and Chris and I had lost track of time and his phone rang

oh man it's ten am in LA my son is calling

"hey buddy he said can you hang on a second"

"I did not realize it was that late, I better let you get some sleep I had a great time today thanks for making me fat," he said giving me kiss on the cheek and walking towards the door

"text me at noon I might have something fun we can do so we can continue this bonding thing he said and then he walked out the door.


	6. Saturday Hike

I woke up at ten in the morning after my phone started ringing and I saw Ryan's face on the screen of my phone.

"Hey, babe?" I said

"Rought night?"

"I just went to bed kind of late"

"I just thought you had a wild night there are pictures of you and Pratt leaving together and the paparazzi got pictures of you and him leaving a bakery," he said angrily

"Are you mad at me for hanging out with my costar?" I said

"I just see you everywhere with him lately and this weekend was supposed to be our weekend and you seem to be doing great without me there."

"You left Ryan and I'm not saying anything, I know you had to leave because of your kids but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay and cry for you all weekend you know I like to go out and have fun and besides the director told us to bond."

"I think we need to make a decision of what is going to happen with us I bought a bigger house in LA hoping that you finally tell me you are moving here," he said

"Ryan, I told you I have not made up my mind I love New York I lived there my whole life and I know that you have to be there for your kids, but you and I are not married and what if I end up hating it I feel like why do I have to give up my house to move into yours, why can't we live in both places split time between New York and LA," I said angrily

"I can't keep talking to you, I feel like I don't know who you are anymore, I need you to make a decision do you want to be with me move to LA," he said

"Ryan I don't why you even bother calling me today if all you wanted was to yell at me, I'm not the girl that puts out with shit or someone giving me an ultimatum ."

"choose between me or New York," he said

"Ryan, I love you, but I think this is it this relationship has not been working for months, your ex-hates me, the workload we have is tearing us apart and I don't want to give up my life to move to LA and become a wife and live happily ever after this is not me."

"What's so wrong with moving with your boyfriend, I told you Eva is just a bit intense she will like you eventually."

"Please don't hate me I hope we can be friends someday, I was your friend before we got together, this is not working out for me Ryan I think it's time to move on and not be involved romantically anymore," I said

"is that what you are doing are you breaking up with me because you are scared?"

"This has not been working for a while, I think is time to say goodbye please I hope one day you can forgive me and I wish you nothing but the best."

"are you serious?"

"I'm sorry goodbye Ryan," I said and hung up the phone

I just lay in bed crying and couldn't believe what just happen I broken up with Ryan all those months of fights and me starting to doubt if I really loved him. Suddenly my phone beeped and I looked at it and it was a message from Chris.

"want to meet me in an hour for a workout there is a place no far from here that I want to show you"

"Yeah, sure do you want me to meet you there?" I answered

"I'll pick you up in an hour :)"

I needed to get out of the house I got up took a shower and got dressed in work out clothes, baseball hat and just put some mascara and lipgloss I was leaving my room when I saw my assistant with a smoothie

"I don't know if you want me to call your trainer I heard you yelled on the phone with Ryan so I assumed that you did not feel like working out"

"I'm actually going on a hike with Chris," I said

"Is everything ok with Ryan?"

"I don't want to talk about but let's just announce to the world that Ryan and I are no longer an item," I said angrily

I see Hector and Loni seating in the kitchen eating breakfast giving me a shocked look suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Jessica goes and opens the door and there he is with a smile on his face Chris in work out shorts and a t-shirt wearing a Seattle Seahawks hat.

"Good Morning everyone! Holly are you ready to go?" he said

"yes," I said

I headed towards the door and started laughing at his hat

"What's so funny?" he said

"please don't tell me that you are wearing that stupid Seattle Seahawks hat?" I said

"This is the best team in the history of the NFL do not tell me you are not a Seahawks fan?"

"Nah, I'm actually a Patriots fan you dummy I was born in Boston what do you think?"

"I don't think we can be friends now and to think I thought you were cool."

"I am cool, just like the Patriots," I said

"Let's go before you disappoint me even more," he said

We got in the car and we argued the whole way about our favorite sports teams it was funny seeing how riled up Chris got. He drove about 13.8 miles from London to a place called Seaford to Eastbourne you could see the ocean.

"This place is absolutely beautiful Chris"

"it is you can see a view of the white cliffs of Seven Sisters," he said

We got out of the car and Chris had a backpack and I just took my phone and we started walking and we kept walking up this hill the entire walk we got to see a beautiful view of the ocean once we reached the top of the hill we were both sweating buckets and Chris took his backpack off and sat down in the grass you could see the beautiful ocean I sat next to Chris and felt like I never seen so much beauty.

"this view is beautiful it was worth the hike here," I said

"It is magical, I remember the first time I came here it's like nothing bad could ever happen to you in a place like this," he said

"This is exactly what I needed," I said

Chris took out of his backpack some juice boxes and some sandwiches he had packed

"you brought lunch?" I said

"I assumed we were going to get hungry after the hike," he said with a mischevious look on his face

"And you got apple juice, my favorite, except don't you dare tell Dom, my trainer, that I'm drinking this he will probably say if you only knew the amount of sugar this has and how dare you eat a sandwich bread is your worse enemy," I said mocking him

"Bread is the best I have to say I feel like a fucking asshole when I eat a burger wrapped in lettuce," Chris said

"Well, thanks for bringing me here and for getting me a veggie sandwich I really needed to see this."

I took out y phone and decided to take a picture and video of the view and post it on my social media. Chris continues telling me stories about all his embarrassing camping adventures.

"you are totally a man's man, I mean I'm a city girl this right now hiking is as outdoorsy as I can get," I said

"I bet if you went camping you will love it," he said

"Oh, no I have attempted to go camping many times before I fucking hate it, no wifi, no bathroom I hate bugs, you got the wrong person friend you can say I'm more an indoor kind of gal, I like it that way."

"I think is time to go back I have to take a quick call with my manager at 2:30 about my next movie," he said

We hiked back down again and when we were about to get in the car Chris open the door in the back and took out another t-shirt and a towel removed the one he had on and was drying the sweat with the towel.

There he was Chris Pratt showing his well sculpted six pack I felt like a pervert staring with my mouth open and I thought

"Holly don't look I can't believe he was hiding that fucking body under that t-shirt"

I got in the passenger seat trying to distract my self by looking at my phone God knows I'm a sucker for tall guys with muscular bodies but then I thought.

"Chris is so not your type Holly, look away."

Chris got in the driver's seat and said

"Ok, time to go back"

The drive home went fast Chris could tell you so many funny stories about all the dumb shit he has gotten into, he was definitely becoming a good friend someone that is easy to hang out with.

He parked in front of the house

"I hope you had fun, I feel like we are definitely bonding, what are your plans for tonight?" he said

"I was supposed to go out to dinner with some friends and then we were going to see a play on the West End if you want to come?" I said

"I will love to have dinner, but I'm not a theatre kind of guy"

"you can have Ryan's ticket and I promise you will love it! This play is amazing I saw it in New York and I promise you will like it ."

"ok, I guess I would let you take me to the theatre," he said

"you won't regret it I promise," I said smiling

"I hope not"

"see you tonight," I said and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car


	7. Dinner and the Theatre

I was done getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring and I went to get it I was wearing a beautiful short Chanel silver dress with a leather jacket and strappy black sandals and headed towards the door holding my black clutch. I open the door to find Chris standing outside dressed in jeans a henley grey shirt and a blazer.

"Hi, I said"

"Wow, I mean Hi," he said with a nervous laugh

"Are you ready to go?" I said

"I feel a bit underdress, I mean you look good, you always do very stylish," he said

"You look fine, I'm a girl I love dressing out for any occasion, I get all these free clothes I better wear it all," I said laughing

"I hope you don't mind I got the driver to take us, that way we don't have to worry about drinking and driving and he is also a bodyguard," he said laughing

The driver opens the back door and Chris signal me to get in first

"Ladies first," he said

my phone rang while we were on the car it was my publicist I decided to pick it up

"Hello?" I said

My publicist sounded freaked out over the phone something about hearing from Ryan's publicist that we broke up and he needed to do a press announcement.

"Scott, I know this just happen this morning let's give it a few days, and tell Ryan's publicist he needs to wait a few moments because this is not the best time to announce something like this, this is gonna look so bad for both of us."

My publicist kept raising his voice on the phone all freaked out

"Scott listen to me I will talk to Ryan tomorrow, he's pissed off at me right now I will text him, I'm sure he will wait a couple of days, he is just mad at me right now which I totally get but he should have seen this coming, he will eventually come around I promise I will talk to him tomorrow ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I said

I hung off the phone

"fuck, I said under my breath

"Is everything ok?" Chris said

"No, Ryan is pissed off at me because I broke up with him this morning and wants to make an announcement right away that we are no longer together and right now it's not the best time to do it," I said

"I'm sorry I did not know you guys broke up," Chris said surprise

"I saw this one coming and basically him giving me an ultimatum to move permanently to LA just made me make my decision faster," I said angrily

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say something to make you feel better, breakups are tough especially for us doing what we do they always make a big deal out of them."

"He just needs a few days to cool off we can make the announcement, right now it's not the best time, after the photos of us the other night this could cause a problem for you and for me and people are going to make up rumors and say this was the reason we broke up," I said 

Chris put his hand on top of my hand and gave me a smile

"it's going to be ok"

"Thanks for being such a great friend Chris, but I worry the press has this image of me that I'm some sort of skank, I mean half of the people they have said I dated, I never actually really dated," I said

"I know we have not known each other for long but you can always count on me, for whatever you need," he said

I leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"thanks, Chris you are a great guy, thanks for being a gentleman."

We arrived at the restaurant near the west end it was a small steakhouse that I knew Chris will love and it was not too popular with the celebrity crowd so I knew we will not see any paparazzi. Chris open the door for me and help me get out of the car.

We got into the restaurant and I saw Luke lifting his hand and waving at me from one of the corner tables, Chris followed me and there in the corner booth were three of my favorite boys.

"Hi, guys," I said

Luke got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Pedro and Daniel gave me a sandwich hug and they both kiss me one on each cheek.

"Guys, that's enough with the Holly sandwich hug, we don't want to make Chris uncomfortable." Luke said

"No, I get it they need some Holly right now," Chris said laughing

"Chris, you remember my darling Luke from the other night"

Chris shook Luke's hand

"Nice to see you again man."

"And these two goofballs and favorite people in the entire universe are my darling friends Pedro Pascal and Daniel Bruhl," I said

Chris went in to shake Pedro's hand first

"Wow, nice to meet you man, I love you in Narcos."

"likewise, Pedro said I love you in Jurassic World."

"I love your performance in Inglorious Bastards," he said shaking Daniel's hand

"nice to meet you as well," Daniel said

We had a seat and the boys were teasing me

"I feel like it's been ages since I saw you," Daniel said

"I know I been crazy busy, but I'm super excited I get to work with you guys again," I said

"Yes, Chris this so call friend of mine finally decided to act with me again and it's going to start in a movie I will be directing in Germany after she is done filming this one." Daniel said

"Wow, I did not know you directed?" Chris said

"This is the first time, I was kind of waiting for this one to become available I been talking about how this role will be perfect for her," Daniel said

"My sweet Pedro you have no idea how much I miss you," I said reaching from across the table to hold his hand

"I miss you too love, New York it's not the same without you," Pedro said

"By the way Chris, Pedro basically lives in my house he actually lives in Brooklyn but if we are both in New York there is no doubt you will find him in my apartment in New York eating my food."

"You are a great cook, I gotta say and you always text me come and eat my food," Pedro said laughing

"How did you two meet?" Chris said

"We did Narcos together and we became friends and he is also going to start with me in the new movie that Daniel is directing."

"I forgot you had a small role in Narcos," Chris said

''So how is filming going guys, last time I saw you it was just after the first day?" Luke said

"Kind of exhausting being on a diet sucks I'm not gonna lie," Chris said laughing

"I'm a big fan of what's your snack nation," Luke said

"Stop being a creep Luke, are you stalking him on Instagram now?" I said

We were having a great time and the boys have taken a liking to Chris who is always funny and entertaining he decided to go to the bathroom while we waited for the bill.

"So no Ryan?" Luke said

"Long story, but there is no more Ryan," I said

"What? you dumped Ryan" Pedro said

"I'll tell you guys later," I said

"Wow, is that why you brought Chris?' Daniel said

"Please tell me that you and that tall drink of water are doing the dirty deed?" Luke said

"God no! I told you the other night he is my costar and he has become a good friend of mine over the past days we've become close, he is nice but so not my type." I said

"So tall, handsome and fuckable are not your type," Luke said

The boys were laughing their asses off

"He is a hunter guys, loves country music and the outdoors have you even envision me dating an all down to earth American boy," I said

"Maybe that's what you need darling something different and the way that boy looks at you, he has the hots for you mark my words," Luke said

The boys continued to tease me and we saw Chris approaching the table again

"Hey, are you guys ready to go or we might be late for the play," Chris said

"We still have not gotten the bill," I said

"Don't worry I already took care of it," he said

"Thanks, Chris you didn't have to I invited you to have dinner with me and my friends," I said

Chris held his hand out to help me up from the table Luke gave me a look and mouthed in silence I told you so.

We headed to the play and Chris sat next to me, he seemed to really enjoy the play after we went backstage to greet the actors one of them being the star of the play my friend Tom Hiddleston

"I did not think I will see you until Monday" Tom said as I enter the dressing room

He picked me up and gave me the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek

"You were great darling like always you did not disappoint," I said

Chris came into the room right behind me as Tom was still carrying me he looked a bit uncomfortable

"Sorry, Chris there is someone I like you to meet."

"We actually know each other, we were on a photo shoot together when we were doing Infinity War press," Chris said

Tom proceeded to put me down and went to shake his hand

"Nice to see you again, thanks for filming this movie in London at the same time I'm here so I can see my favorite girl," Tom said

"Stop it, Tom," I said hitting him in the arm

"I thought you were with Daniel and Pedro," Tom said

"They are actually talking to Kate in her dressing room," I said

"God, I missed you so much darling, London and my life seem so empty without you bringing some sunshine into my life," Tom said giving me a hug again

"Stop it, I'm sure you don't enjoy me making fun of you and being mean to you," I said

"So where is Ryan?" Tom said

"He is back in Los Angeles," I said with a serious look

"Oh, he said"

"I'm here with Chris I wanted to take him out on the town we been working so hard and dieting that we both could use a good dinner and some fun company and you know Luke, Pedro and Daniel can be quite funny," I said

"The play was great, I'm not too into Shakespeare but you are a great actor congrats Chris said."

"There is no one like Tommy to make you love Shakespeare," I said with a smile on my face

"Thank you, darling, that coming from you I will take this compliment," Tom said

"We better hit the road, I have to meet my trainer at five o'clock in the morning," I said

I gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek and Chris shook his hand again with a serious look on his face

"See you Monday Tommy so we can properly catch up," I said as I close the door and blew him a kiss

Chris was quiet on the car ride home

"You sure know a lot of handsome guys," he said

"I have a lot of male friends, I have acted with them and we stayed friends, I'm sure the same has happened with you," I said

"You and Tom he seems to be really close?"

"Tom and I have done four movies together, he is basically what we call my movie husband," I said laughing

"Yeah, I know your chemistry is legendary now I can tell seeing the two of you in person," he said

"I always joke that Tom is like my better half, we know each other so well now and I enjoy working with him," I said

The car parked in front of my house

"Thank you for coming to dinner and a play with me and I know the theatre it's not your thing but I appreciate you spending some time with me so we could bond," I said

"Thank you for letting me tag along," He said

Chris went around and open the door for me and helped me getting out of the car I decided to get on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Well good night Starlord and I will see you Monday," I said


	8. Love Scene

Sunday passed fast between working and returning calls and my trainer nearly killing me from working out and working on my script it was Monday and we were just arriving at the studio ready to film the dreaded love scene that will take all day. I was kind of nervous and went into my trailer to get my makeup done usually during scenes like this you have to eat light my stomach it's in knots and you just feel very nervous.

My make-up was done and I was still in jeans a t-shirt and converse and the P.A came knocking on the door to say that they were ready for me on set, it was a closed set only the director and three other people we would go over the scene with the director and rehearse first before filming officially. 

I arrived on set and saw Chris going over the scene with Taika and the other guys were finishing the lighting.

"Good morning guys how are you?" I asked

"Good morning Holly," Chris said with a smile on his face

Taika went over the scene with both of us and we were ready for rehearsal

"let's get ready to start the rehearsal action!" Tika said

I looked at Chris and he and I ran towards the middle of the mark and there he was staring at me looking very tall and I jumped into his arms and kissed him very passionately and he then placed me on top of a table and we started to unbutton our shirts as we continue kissing as I took his shirt off and he took off mine leaving me in my bra and his chest exposed suddenly Taika yelled cut.

"You guys look nervous and feel tense, I need real passion like you cannot live without him and her passion."

We continue to rehearse this scene over and over and Taika kept cutting and I think we just kept getting more and more nervous and Chris even nearly dropped me he was so nervous when I kept jumping into his arms.

"I'm sure you guys have done this before let's take a break, my advice for the two of you have a drink or two but not too much and I'm sure it will help you loosen up when we have to start filming in two hours."

Taika left the set leaving us behind

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous today but we can do this right?" I said

"Yeah, totally I mean I know am a bit nervous I don't know why? I've done this before," Chris said

"Listen, why don't we go and relax go over the scene together and maybe without people looking at us we can have a better run thru the scene,"I said

"I agree, why don't we go to your trailer there are probably so many people in mine you know the evil triplets," I said 

"I also have a bottle of tequila, like Taika said let's have a shot or two and we can relax a bit better," Chris said

We headed towards Chris's trailer and he opens the door for me and lets me in, inside a very manly trailer it was huge it had pictures of his family a minibar and some weights.

"Wow, I gotta say Chris this is a pretty clean trailer," I said

"This is thanks to my assistant because if it was for me there will be crap everywhere." He said

"Weights? let me guess you gotta pump up before takes?" I said laughing

"I know kind of a douche bag move, but it makes you look good on camera," he said laughing

I was holding my script in my hand and I went to sit down on the small living room of his trailer Chris headed towards the mini bar and grabbed the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses and sat down next to me he put the bottle on the coffee table and served us in the two shot glasses. He passes me a shot glass and he grabbed the other one.

"Cheers," we both said laughing

"ok, let's get this started we have exactly an hour before I have to go retouch my makeup and get into my wardrobe. I said

Chris served more tequila into the shot glasses

"I need more liquid courage," he said passing me the shot glass

We both took the shots and I got closer to him on the couch

"Ok, this is rehearsal only ok, so if you have a girlfriend I hope she doesn't mind we are about to make out a lot right now," I said laughing

"No, girlfriend so you have nothing to worry about," he said with a smile on his face

"we gotta work on that kiss because like Taika said it feels a bit tense," I said

I got on my knees on top of the couch and I got close to Chris and grabbed his face and proceeded to put my lips on his the kiss felt less tense this time and more natural we were both more relaxed suddenly I stop

"How was that?" I said

"A lot better actually," Chris said with a smile on his face

I sat on the couch again and decided to pour more tequila into our shot glasses I handed one to Chris

"I need more liquid courage too," I said with a smile on my face

Chris and I went over the lines and we continue to go over the scene and how we were going to do it next thing we know we had half a bottle of the tequila.

"I gotta say I'm a little bit buzzed and I need to stop drinking before I'm actually drunk and or we won't be able to do this," I said laughing

"I have not had anything to eat and definitely that tequila got me," he said laughing

"ok, we gotta practice that lift because it felt rather awkward," I said 

"Ok, let's do it by the kitchen where there is more space," he said

We headed towards the kitchen and he was standing in front of me giving me a bit of distance

"Ok, let's go over this whole bit you are going to carry me and we are going to kiss and you are going to place me in the counter like it's the table in the scene," I said

"Let's do this!" Chris said laughing

"Ok, promise me you won't drop me because I know we are both drunk," I said laughing

"I promise," he said

I step back a bit and ran towards Chris he grabbed me by my butt and I wrapped my legs around him and this time was different I felt Chris giving me a different look and he attacked my lips with passion we continued to kiss while I had my legs wrapped around him I did not even notice when he sat me on the kitchen counter and we continued kissing when there was a knock at the door that interrupted us.

"Mr. Pratt we are ready for you in the makeup trailer," an assistant said from outside

I still had my legs wrapped around him we were a bit out of breath

"I better go get ready too for the scene see you in an hour," I said

I hop off the counter and I grabbed my script from the table and I headed towards the door

"see you in an hour," Chris said

I headed towards my trailer a little bit buzzed and I have no idea what had just happen between Chris and I the air between us felt different I enter my trailer and the evil triplets were in there eating lunch

"Where were you we been calling your cell, we have to get you scene ready in an hour," Hector said

"Taika had me and Chris rehearse by ourselves before we had to shoot and I was just going over the scene with him," I said

"are you drunk?"Jessie said

"I'm a bit tipsy because I have not eaten Taika told us to have a few shots to feel more relaxed," I said

"Ok, let's get you ready girl," Loni said sitting me on the make-up chair

"I'm going to bring you a sandwich so you can at least eat something I don't want you passing out or puking on Chris Pratt," Jessie said

The team did my entire hair, makeup and got me ready in the proper underwear a nude thong and pasties under my bra and panties and got into my wardrobe. I headed to the set when I got there Chris was already there in full Indy wardrobe.

"Chris said you guys are good too good to go and we are ready to shoot," Taika said

"Yes," I said

We both got on our marks ready to start shooting I was a bit tipsy still, the tequila definitely helped relax and feel more comfortable

"Quiet on set, ready an action," Taika said

We proceeded to do the scene except this time Chris and I were actually taking off our clothes and he threw me on the bed once I was in my bra and panties we proceeded to repeat this process for twenty more takes. We manage to do the first part of the scene and moved on to the second part which will actually involve us getting under the sheets and Chris and I actually removing our underwear which left me in a nude thong and pasties and Chris with his modesty sock. We did the bed scene about twenty-five times.

"Cut!" Taika yelled after the twenty-fifth take of the scene in bed

I had Chris on top of me and once again the air felt different I been making out with this man for over three hours and I had him basically naked on top of me for nearly one.

"That tequila works miracles." He said

"Yes, miracles," I said with an awkward laugh

He got off from being on top of me and Taika came towards us and handed us two white robes Chris put his under the sheets I was trying to look the other way as I sat up to put mine

"You guys did great, see I told you that great chemistry was in there somewhere," Taika said

"Thanks," we both said awkwardly at the same time

"Brilliant, guys, ok that is a wrap I got so many good takes, go home relax and I will see you tomorrow," Taika said

My assistant came over to grab the wardrobe from the floor and Chris was still sitting on the bed with a serious look on his face and not looking at me.

"I guess see you tomorrow," I said

I walked out of the stage feeling a bit strange I hope Chris is ok I thought he looked a bit serious after we wrapped.


	9. The confession

That night after filming the scene I went home and got changed to meet up with Tom for dinner when I got to the restaurant the paparazzi were outside and got some pictures of me going in. Tom was already waiting at the table I came in and he got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did paparazzi gave you trouble?" Tom said

"Same as always, I'm sure today they think I'm dating you," I said laughing

Tom and I were having a great time, laughing he definitely helped me take some things off my mind the gentleman that he is he paid for dinner.

"Do you want to come to the house I made the pie you like yesterday?" I said

"Apple crumble?" he said laughing

"Yes, I know you like it so since we are both in town I figure I should have a pie ready for you"

"let's go we can drink some wine and continue catching up," he said

Tom and I exited the restaurant and the paparazzi got pictures of us waiting for my car and Tom was whispering something in my ear and we both laughed and they got pictures of us getting together in the car.

We got to the house and when we got out of the car we notice a paparazzi followed us and got some pictures of us getting into the house.

"fuck, did the paparazzi just follow us here, fuck, fuck now I'll never have a moment of peace," I said

"You are rarely home anyway, otherwise you can rent a house in my neighborhood," he said

Tom gave me a hug before we got into the house he saw how upset I was, we had pie and wine and we caught up and watched a movie Tom and I were very close we have done so many movies together and even though so many people think we would be perfect for each other we attempted dating and we realized we will be better as friends, Tom left the house at around two in the morning.

I got to the set the next day and saw Chris getting out of his car

"Good morning Chris?" I said with a smile

"Hi," he said with an angry look on his face

His assistant passed him his the phone and he started talking ignoring me on the way to his trailer.

I got into mine trailer with my assistant and I went to sit on the makeup chair in shock then Hector and Loni came right after us.

"what the fuck was that?" Hector said

"I know I thought it was just me Chris has been acting super weird around me since yesterday and he looks angry at me," I said

"Maybe it's because the entire world thinks you slept with Tom Hiddleston," Loni said

"What are you talking about?"

"Here" she passed me her phone

"It's all over the gossip blogs and the news," Loni said

The headline I was reading said did Holly just cheat on Ryan Gosling, Tom Hiddleston and her have a romantic night out in London and he spends the night with her.

"what the fuck?" I said

All I could see is the pictures of me and Tom from the time I got to the restaurant some pictures someone took inside the restaurant including the picture where he gave me a hug right in front the house and we go in I dial the phone and call my agent.

"Hi it's me did you see the pictures of me and Tom? I usually don't give two flying fucks about this but we need to deny and can you call Tom's agent as well and we might need to announce the news about me and Ryan can you please just take care of this mess thanks" I said

I hung off the phone

"Fucking paparazzi, you guys know Tom he is super flirty but he has been one of my best friends for over five years," I said

"Maybe that's why Chris is mad, he cannot longer hide his attraction for you and you made him jealous with the pictures of you and Tom," Hector said

"You are losing your mind, Hector, you been watching too many soap operas," I said laughing

They finished my makeup and hair and I got into the wardrobe and headed to the set to go over the scene before filming started there were Chris and Taika already.

"are you ready to start?" Taika said

"Yes," I said

the scene was basically a bit of a long dialog between our characters arguing I don't know why Chris was not looking at me

"You guys look like you just met" Taika yelled

"I'm sorry Taika, do you mind if Chris and I just go over around the corner and go over the lines together in private," I said

Chris looked quite mad after I said this to Taika

"go for it we are going to finish fixing the lighting," he said

I took Chris by his hand almost dragging him to the corner of the set

"what's your problem with me?" I said angrily

"I don't know what you mean," he said with a serious look on his face

"Bullshit, you been very serious since yesterday and today I'm trying to say good morning and you completely ignore me," I said

"I said hi to you," he said

"We are trying to do this scene and you can't even look at me, tell me what the fuck is going on because if you really are one of those assholes that think they are the shit and if you are going to be an asshole to your costar I won't put up with your shit" I said angry and poking him in the chest

"Fine, I am mad at you I can't stand working with you like this anymore and it seems like every guy that it's around you it's madly in love with you and thank you for lying to me and telling me that you and Tom are just friends when the two of you are clearly sleeping together I thought we were friends," he said angry

"We are friends Chris and I did not sleep with Tom that is tabloid bullshit you know this, and even if Tom and I were an item which we are not by the way, what does that have to do with you hating my guts right now," I said

"You don't get it do you?" he said

"I don't get what?" I said

"That I like you, ok? I have the biggest crush on you and every day that we spend together I feel even more tortured inside and especially now that you broke up with Ryan I thought I had a chance but apparently you and Tom have this crazy chemistry that I don't think any guy can compete with" he said

I just stood there with my mouth open and I did not know what to say

"Chris, I don't know what to say Tom and I are not together he is one of my best friends and I thought you and I were friends I never thought you had a crush on me we are complete polar opposites," I said

"I know and that's what I like about you, I never thought I would feel this way about someone that is the opposite of me," he said

"Chris I don't know what to say, I don't want to ruin this friendship"

"You won't, please just give me a chance let me take you out on a date and let you see that I can be a guy that you can fall in love with," he said with sad puppy eyes

"I don't know I just broke up with Ryan and I should not be getting involved with someone else so fast," I said

"please, you won't regret it, I promise you will fall in love with me on the first date or if you don't we can get back to being friends," he said

"I...." I said

"dinner, tonight please," he said again

He was giving me sad puppy dog eyes I could not resist

"fine, but if this turns out to be a disaster and you realize you made the worse mistake of your life and you end up hating me you have only yourself to blame," I said punching him in the arm

"So how about I pick you up tonight in front of your trailer at eight o'clock?"

"It's a date," I said smiling

The rest of the scene and the actual filming went amazing Chris seem to change his mood and even Taika notice and congratulated us on the great chemistry we had needless to say the rest of the day went smoothly.


	10. First Date

*****WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER*******

After finishing I went to the trailer and took a shower and I sat in the makeup chair

"Did you guys bring me that Balmain dress and shoes I asked for?" I said

"Yes, we did," Loni said

"What are we getting you ready for?" Hector asked

"We are going out with the cast for dinner and drinks," I said

I did not want to tell them about my date with Chris in case it did not work out

"You have been quite a busy bee while you been in London haven't you?" Hector said

"Are you going to need the driver?" Jessie asked

"Don't worry I'm gonna get a ride with Chris" I said

"Did you guys made up?" Jessie said

"Yes, he was just having a bad day I think he got some bad news he apologized," I said

I finish getting ready wearing a curve-hugging Balmain dress and matching high heels I put on my black leather jacket and grabbed my clutch and headed out the door at exactly seven fifty-eight. Right in front of my trailer was Chris holding a bouquet of peonies with a smile on his face looking very good with a tan corduroy jacket and a black button-down shirt and jeans.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"You look really amazing yourself and look you got me flowers," I said laughing

"Are you ready to go?" he said

"Yes but if they asked we are going to dinner with the rest of the cast I did not want the evil triplets over there to be telling me they were right," I said

"They were right about what?" he said

"They might have said that you had a little crush on me since day one."

"See it was that obvious to them, but not to you apparently"

We got in the car and it was a different car the windows were completely tinted and there was a partition we could not see the driver 

"I asked for the most discreet car where no one could see us I know you been having issues with the paparazzi following you, " he said

"I have thanks, Chris, I think we should keep this on the down low until we can figure out what this is," I said

We parked in front of a house and the car got thru the front gate and Chris got out of the car and extended his hand to me so I can get out

"Thanks, where are we?" I said

"This is actually my house," he said

"we are in your house?" 

"I just figure we might not want to go on our first day to a public place so I had dinner prepared and brought here." He said

He extended his hand once again for me to grab it and he leads me towards a small garden where there were lights all over the trees and in the middle a perfectly decorated table with candles it looked like we were having dinner in an enchanted forest.

"Wow, Chris you did all of this for me," I said

"Yes, you are very special to me," he said kissing my hand

I sat at the table and he served me some champagne

"Dom Perignon?" I said

"I might have read somewhere you liked Dom"

We had in front of us something that was covered up

"Alright you can lift it to reveal our dinner," he said with a smile on his face

I lifted the metal cover to reveal a burger and I scream in excitement

"Oh, my, God you got me a veggie crispy burger from Rox Burger?" I said in shocked

"Did I get your order right?" he said

"How did you know about my favorite burger place here in London and my favorite burger?"

"I mean google is good for many things," he said laughing

"Christopher Pratt, you are a little bit of a stalker but I gotta say you use your stalker powers for good."

We had a great time eating and talking and laughing our asses off, Chris was amazing and I felt comfortable with him. Chris saw that I was shivering it was getting a bit cold.

"Do you want to come inside? you look like you are freezing" he said

He got up and grabbed by hand and led me into the house inside there was a bunch of blankets and pillows all over the floor in front of the t.v, he had arranged the perfect set up to watch a movie and there were plates with different cakes and another bottle of champagne on ice.

"I had this set up to watch a movie since I know we cannot go to a movie like normal people I wanted you to have the perfect date dinner and a movie," he said with a sweet smile on his face

"I don't know what to say, Chris, this is perfect and you got dessert?"

"All your favorite flavors of cake," he said

He started the fireplace that was under the TV and we both removed our jackets he pressed play and the movie started playing it was dirty dancing.

"we are watching Dirty Dancing?" I said with excitement

"it's your favorite isn't it?" he said

"Let me guess stalker? Google?" I said laughing

The lights deemed and we were watching the movie and eating dessert

"God, I watched this like 4 times the first time I rented the VHS when I was a kid, I wanted to marry Patrick Swayze and become a dancer," I said laughing

"What? you wanted to marry Swayze?" he said

"I wanted to be Baby so bad and Swayze was hot, he was super good looking, my mom had to put me in dance lessons and I gotta say I'm an amazing dancer," I said

"You don't look like the professional type, I feel like you are Baby when she first starts learning how to dance," he said laughing

"fine, don't believe me, get up!" I said

"get up for what?" he said

"I'm gonna show you I'm an amazing dancer sir"

The song where Baby is learning to dance hungry eyes it's playing in the background Chris stands very tall in front of me even with heels he looks so much bigger than me.

"Ok give me your hand, I'm leading I guess," I said laughing

I grabbed him by the hand and I started leading dancing slowly

"loosen your hips you are very stiff," I said laughing

Next thing I know the mambo I was trying to teach him turns into a ballad and we are dancing so close and he is staring at me biting his lower lip he suddenly puts his lips on mine and kisses me and this kiss felt different he puts his hands on my hips and my hands make their way up holding his face suddenly he stops.

"fuck, I'm sorry I got caught in the moment I don't want you to think I'm going to fast," he said

"You are not going fast," I said grabbing his face and me kissing him this time

The kiss becomes more and more intense and I stop it this time and we are pressing both of our foreheads together

"Chris, I don't know what I feeling right now, this night was perfect and I did not think we had anything in common and that you could be right for me but... you are fucking amazing and right now I feel butterflies in my stomach and I know we are just getting to know each other and this might sound crazy but I feel like this just...."

"It fits....It makes sense...us..it makes sense," he said out of breath

"yes," I said and I kissed him again this time with more passion

After kissing for what felt a lifetime he stopped

"I better take you home, I'm trying to be the perfect gentleman and right now you are making me feel things a nice gentleman should not be feeling"

"I don't want you to stop and I don't want you to be a gentleman" I said

I basically jumped him and wrapped my legs around him as we kissed he suddenly stop the kiss

"Are you sure?" he said with an innocent look on his face

"Fuck yes, I'm sure," I said

Chris carried me into the bedroom and put me down he started unzipping my dress and let it fall on the floor, I was wearing a black bra and black lace panties and I turned around and started kissing him and I paused to start taking off his shirt.

Chris started to unhook my bra and I started to undo his belt and pull down his pants. Chris took his pants off and his shoes, I was just standing there in lace panties and high heels watching him undress. He was left in only his boxers. He looked good, he was so buff and all I could think about was how much I just wanted him on top of me as soon as possible.

Chris lifted me by my butt and I wrapped my legs around him and he started kissing me and walking towards the bed never breaking the kiss until he laid me on the bed. I sat at the edge of the bed and watched him take off his boxers; he had the most gorgeous dick I've ever seen he grabs a condom from the night stand and slips it on.

Chris pushed me on to the bed and took my panties off slowly and let me keep the heels he put his face at my entrance his breath was hot as it pressed against my naked pussy, as he left two long, slow, wet kisses, which almost made me come. Chris' fingers started moving all along my thighs, I saw that wicked grin on his face so excited about what he was about to do next. His tongue licked my clit, sucking and kissing me slowly, taking his time. Loud moans escaped my lips as he continued sucking and licking me, making me go crazy for him. How can this man make me feel this way after a short time I'll never know I did not I was pulling his hair so hard. Chris began to move faster, his tongue licking up and down my folds as well as sucking all my juices.

"You taste amazing beautiful," he said

"Fuck Chris.... Fuck me with your fingers."

He kept liking torturing me, and after what seemed like a pleasurable eternity he took two of his fingers and gently placing them inside of me, fucking me with his fingers as he continued to suck my juices.

"Fuck me faster... I'm so fucking close."

He did just what I asked for and I felt double the pleasure. I moaned loudly with encouraging and cursing words, feeling the sensation in my stomach rise at an incredible speed, and I was about to come any second as I kept moaning his name.

A few seconds later I came and he took in all of my juices, I was still trembling with pleasure when he grabbed me and turned me around and he put me on my knees at the edge of the bed. He took his cock and placed it at my entrance. He was ready to fuck me, he enters me and started to move my hips to the rhythm and I'm fucking loving this feeling of him inside of me.

"Fuck you feel so good," he said

Chris feels so good in and out of me it just fits perfectly and he stops and takes himself out of me suddenly I'm left frustrated as he stops.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Sorry beautiful change of position I want to see your face and those gorgeous tits bounce."

Chris turns me and carries me once again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he enters her once again. Sex in the air is the best he is so strong and he is holding me by my ass and he is pounding hard once again. I kiss him and bite his lip and the noises that are coming from both of us are not human, the people next door might come and see what the fuck is happening in this house and make sure no one is getting killed here.

"Harder Chris... Fuck me harder with that big cock of yours."

Chris started to fuck me harder and faster, he brought me closer to the bed again and threw me on the bed and proceeded to get on top of me and enter me right away. He kept the same speed I was asking for, I kept stroking his cock as he was in and out of me. He kept also rubbing my clit with his fingers and once again I felt that sensation at the top of my stomach I was ready and he was too. I came first screaming his name and he came right after and collapsed on top of me.

"That was...." I said out of breath

"Fucking amazing," he said


	11. Secret Rendezvous

We were now under the sheets talking and laughing

"I hate to break this wonderful conversation but It's two in the morning and I have to go home and get some sleep I have a scene with this asshole actor I been working with," I said with a smile on my face

"You can try to get some sleep here, I mean you are already in bed with me and I'm sure that asshole you work with won't mind if you spend the night with me," he said

"I can't I have to go home, the thing is Chris..." I said sitting down and holding the sheet in front of my chest

"Are you regretting this?" he said with a serious look on his face as he sat on the bed next to me

"No, of course not, I'm surprised myself actually that I like you a lot and I did not know I will feel this way about you but, I just broke up with Ryan a few days ago and I think we need to keep this in the down low, get a real chance to know each other and I don't want the paparazzi to ruin this and if we keep it a secret it's just you and me knowing and no one else and it's exciting and sexy and we can really enjoy this," I said grabbing his face and giving him a kiss

He stops the kiss and our foreheads are now pressed together

"I had a crush on you for the longest time and I was kind of a stalker and kept insisting I wanted to work with you so I can at least be close to you never in a million years did I imagine that this was going to happen, I would do anything you ask me and you are right I want you all to myself and I don't want anyone messing this and I would hate for people to think badly of us and how our relationship started," he said smiling

I climbed on top of him giving him a smile and kissing him I could feel his cock getting hard again

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked with a sexy look in his eyes

"Oh, yes I'm fucking ready babe," I said kissing him

I position myself so he could enter me I was now on top of him, this second time around it felt just as good as the first time who would have thought Chris was such a big guy and that he was packing underneath all that charm

"Fuck, you are so beautiful I could do this all day," he said

He was now grabbing my breast and pinching my nipples I was in charge this time

"Fuck, Chris I love riding you like this it feels so good," I said

He then pulls me down so I was no longer riding him and we were just pressed close to each other kissing and our bodies so close together that I could feel his heart beat the feeling of him inside of me was incredible, he knew what he was doing I don't know how in a matter of days he went from being just my costar that I had no interest in to being this guy that is making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," He said panting as he looked into my eyes

"Chris I'm gonna cum," I said as I started to feel that sensation again at the bottom of my stomach

I screamed his name and he came right after me

"That was fucking amazing beautiful, are you sure you are not ready for round three? He said

"I'm sorry handsome but I have to get dress and go home," I said kissing him again

I got dressed and Chris did as well except he was wearing now only a t-shirt and jeans

"I did not think this date was going to end up like this if I'm being honest," he said laughing

I was putting my heels at the edge of the bed and got up and headed towards him so he can zip up my dress

"I know, don't even say it, I know people say I never do this but I actually I mean it," I said covering my face with my hands

Chris took my hands off my face and grabbed my face and gave me a quick kiss

"I know, I believe you don't worry," he said with a sweet smile on his face

"This is all your fault why did you have to be so fucking charming," I said staring into his eyes

"Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful and sexy, fuck I wanted to tell you how fucking gorgeous you are since that day I met you and that I have not been able to get you out of my head," He said biting his lip

I gave him a quick kiss

"Please take me home before I throw myself at you again," I said laughing

The whole way back to my house we were making out we had asked the driver to keep the divider up when the car stopped and we have parked in front of my house our jackets were off and I was sitting on his lap we been making out like a couple of teenagers.

"We are here," I said stopping the kiss and pressing our foreheads together

"Fuck, I don't want this night to end," he said

"I hate to break it to you but it's a brand new day it's three in the morning," I said laughing

I got off his lap and grabbed my jacket and my clutch off the floor I bend over to give him a kiss

"I hope you have sweet dreams handsome," I said smiling

"Of course I am, I'm gonna dream of you gorgeous," he said kissing me again

"make sure to tell the driver to go a different way, I bet the paparazzi are sleeping in their cars and I don't want them to follow you and say that you drop me off after our booty call," I said laughing

"Don't worry I won't let them see me, I will make sure no one follows us?" he said kissing me again

I open the door and blew him a kiss and close the door and as I was opening the front gate of my house I felt an emptiness in my chest like something was missing. Thank God everyone had gone to bed I had sent them a text that Luke was going to drop me off. I took my makeup off and got in my pajamas and as soon as I got in bed still with a ridiculous smile on my face my phone beep.

"Just got home, this was the best night of my life sorry if I sound cheesy" he texted

"It was an amazing night, sweet dreams Mr. Pratt" I texted him back

"Sweet dreams gorgeous ;)"

I fell asleep completely exhausted

The next day we were all in the car on the way to set, I had my sunglasses on and I been answering e-mails and thank God I had a late start today I barely got five hours of sleep but despite being exhausted I was trying not to smile every time I got flashbacks from last night.

I got out of the car and was getting into my trailer when I saw Chris at a distance talking to someone from the crew he kind of wave and smiled at me. I got inside my trailer and sat down in the makeup chair to start getting ready and my phone beep

"Good afternoon gorgeous, after you get ready to come and see me at my trailer tell them you are going to rehearse the scene as per Taika's request" he texted

"Sure, I would love to rehearse with you as many times as you want ;)" I texted back

"Fuck, don't worry we will rehearse until I'm completely satisfied ;)" he texted

I had to stop texting as soon as they started doing my makeup I did not want them to read my messages over my shoulder.

I was in full make-up and still wearing my jeans converse and a t-shirt when I told them I had to go rehearse and go over the scene before filming I was walking towards his trailer knocked on the door I felt my heart pounding the thought of sneaking around plus seeing him again was exciting.

He opens the door with a smile on his face it was hard for me not to jump him right away there was no one around but we could not take a chance, I came inside the trailer and he closed the door and locked it behind me as soon as he locked the door I jump him wrapping my legs around his waist and making out with him.

"Fuck, I missed you," He said out of breath as he stops the kiss

"I miss you too, please fuck me I been thinking about you all morning," I said kissing him again

He sat me on the kitchen counter of the small kitchen the trailer had and removed my t-shirt and left me in my bra and I wrapped my legs around him and took his t-shirt off

"You got the most amazing lips I've ever kiss, you better bite that lip because we don't want you screaming," he said attacking my lips again

He took my shoes off and pulled my jeans off and panties leaving me in my bra only he gets on his knees and puts his head between my legs and slowly started leaving kisses in my thighs as he was getting closer to my sweet spot and inserts one finger in me.

"Fuck," I said panting

"You are so wet already I barely been with you for a minute," he said with a proud look on his face

"I been wet all fucking morning thinking about you," I said

He smiles and starts licking me and pumping me with his fingers I'm trying to bite my lip and not scream, this man was making me feel things that I wanted to shout thru the rooftops.

After torturing me for a few minutes and I felt it at the bottom of my stomach I was getting close again the sensation was incredible and I had to announce it to him in almost a whisper

"Fuck, this feels so good I'm cumming," I said

I came all over his face and he took all my juices he got up from the floor and I was still on the counter in only my bra shaking and he licked his fingers and had a face like he had just accomplished something great.

"You have the sweetest pussy in the world beautiful I would never get tired of eating it," he said with a mischevious look

"Fuck, that was amazing," I said still panting

He got closer to me again and I wrapped my legs around him and started undoing his belt and took his pants down with his boxers halfway down his butt and his erection was free I started pumping him while I was looking into his eyes.

"Fuck, baby that feels so good," he said closing his eyes

"Fuck me hard Chris, I need you inside me right now I been dreaming about your cock since you dropped me off this morning"

He removed my bra and placed himself in front of my entrance he was staring right into my eyes

"Try not to scream," He said as he enters me

He was kissing me trying to shut me up in case I screamed like I did last night, he continued pumping into me as we kissed passionately and at times we stopped to look into each other's eyes. He felt so good inside of me I don't know how we have not been doing this since the day we met.

"Chris, please harder," I said in between kisses

He kept pumping harder and rougher into me but every time we stop kissing and he looked into my eyes that made me even more horny for him.

"You are so beautiful," he said once again in between kisses

"I'm so close Chris, right there that's the spot fuck," I said

"I'm close too," he said out of breath

"I'm cumming," I said

I felt that sensation at the bottom of my stomach again and I was left shaking after what had just happen

"That was again amazing," he said panting

We had our foreheads pressed together staring into each other's eyes my legs were still wrapped around him and they felt like jello.

"We have not even gone on our second date and you have already given me five orgasms," I said biting my lip

"I feel like this is just the beginning," he said with that mischievous smile

He removed his pants and shoes and carried me to the bed he had in his trailer and we made love one more time before my alarm went off that I needed to go get into wardrobe and probably retouch my hair and makeup.

The rest of the day in between filming was full of stares and glances and it was hard not to jump him everytime he was close to me.


	12. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

As the days continued to pass it was getting harder sneaking around and finding excuses to see each other.

After a week of sleeping around me and Chris were in bed together we were at his house since once again I came up with an excuse that I had gone out with Luke for dinner

"I notice you are not in all the scenes we are filming in the next two weeks," he said with a sad look on his face

"I'm promoting my new movie, I leave in two days first we do the States and then we are going to Asia and then we come back to Europe our last stop in London in two weeks," I said

"You did not mention anything," he said with a disappointed look

"Well, we haven't been doing a lot of talking this week, if you know what I mean," I said laughing

"What am I supposed to do without you," he said with sad puppy eyes

I sit down I'm only wearing my bra and he is still laying in bed with the pages of the scenes that are coming up.

"Listen, I did not know a week ago that I will be sleeping with you and I'm sorry until you asked me now that I remember I been quite distracted the past week."

"Well, things like this you need to let me know, I'm not going to see you for two weeks," he said now sitting next to me

"Chris, I like you a lot, we are sleeping together and this was already pre-planned a long time ago, I will be back in two weeks and we can continue hanging," I said

"I don't just want to hang, with you I know we are sleeping together and it has been great believe me the scratches on my back and the hickeys on your thighs are proof of that," he said with a bit of anger

"are you mad at me now?"

"Yes, you are going to leave and spend the next two weeks promoting a movie with Leonardo Dicaprio and having fun and..... what am I supposed to do when I'm not working," he said

"The same thing you did before you and I started fucking you Chris, and what are you thinking now that am gonna go and hook up with Leo on this press tour?" I said raising my voice

"Is that what you think we are doing fucking around?" he said angrily

"That's not what I meant...I don't want to fight Chris we are having fun and getting along... this is so ridiculous I feel like we are an old married couple and we are not even boyfriend and girlfriend" I said

"I thought that's what we were," he said yelling

"You never asked me to be your "girlfriend," you asked me on a date you said you liked me and we been sleeping together going on "dates" you have not asked me in so many words," I said

"I don't just like you ok, I love you if this sounds stupid and you hate me forever I been in love with you since we started this movie I know I told you I had a crush on you but when you and I started hanging I felt things for you that I have never felt before, that night you and I sat down at the bar after Luke left I knew this was more than a crush you are the person that is meant for me and I know that you had a boyfriend and maybe I'm an asshole but I thought I love that woman and I deserve to be with her I was hoping that you and Ryan will break up I know that's kind of an asshole move but I wish that and if that it's going to give you peace than I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, I love you, I'm in love with you and....I want you to be my girlfriend" he said

I just sat there with my mouth open after the sweet little speech he just gave me

"Chris, I like you a lot and you.... are a great guy and I'm sorry if I don't have that same speech with all those same feelings you have for me but... I feel like I'm getting there I cannot stop thinking about you, you are constantly on my mind I have this massive crush on you now and the more I get to know you the more I like you I...."

"You don't love me?" he said with a sad look

"I don't yet but nothing will make me happier than to be your girlfriend and please don't be sad you had feelings for me for a lot longer I just broke up with my boyfriend ... I mean two weeks ago when you claimed you were in love with me already I was with someone else... please don't hate me I don't want to stop this that we have because I feel like I'm getting there... I like you a lot and I would love to be your girlfriend"

He grabbed my face and now our foreheads were pressed together

"Listen, I'm sorry I don't want you to feel bad, I said the L word first I mean I felt that for longer than you have and I know that you are slowly getting to know me, I'm sorry you can go on your trip and I won't get jealous I promise and I know that soon you will say those words and nothing will make me the happiest man in the world than to call you my girlfriend"

He kissed me a gentle kiss that made me a bit dizzy

"Fuck, I'm going to miss you and those lips especially," I said with a smile on my face

"Well let's make sure I show you what you will be missing the next two weeks"

I will definitely be missing those things he does to me, he took me home after our afternoon of lovemaking and the next two days flew by and the air did feel a bit different between us he was always so loving and passionate with me, I felt bad that I could not return the same feelings he had for me I liked him a lot and I needed time to wait and see if I could love Chris as much as he loved me.

I got on the plane to New York I did not want to say goodbye after finishing my scene I got in the car and headed to the airport it will be too sad to say goodbye, I landed in New York eight hours later completely exhausted I tried to sleep and I could not do it I felt this heaviness in my chest.

We got to my apartment and I had so much press tomorrow I turn on my phone and went to plug it in when I saw a message from Chris

"Have a nice trip, I'm glad you did not come to say goodbye I don't think I would have taken it well, I'm going to miss you and we will definitely stay in touch I just want you to know you are the best thing that has to happen to me in a long time and these two weeks are going to be hell for me, xo "

Fuck this guy has the ability to make my insides melt I don't want to answer his message but I don't want him to feel bad it breaks my heart thinking he is hurt I quickly typed a sweet message

"I just got to New York, finally I get to sleep in my bed, I'm super excited about that, I'm sorry I did not say goodbye I don't think I could bear seeing your face and saying goodbye I will miss you as well I'm going to sleep hope to see you soon babe xo"

I changed into my pajamas and took a sleeping pill and turned my phone off and I drifted into sleep.

The next day Leo and I would be doing the press junket at the Plaza hotel I looked rested and this will be a long ass day, we were having fun in the interviews even though I'm always making fun of Leo he is that annoying older brother that I loved making fun of the movie turned out great and it makes an actors life easier when you actually enjoy the movie you are promoting.

After the press junket, we had interviews with Movie Phone and Build and then I headed to do my interview with Jimmy Fallon at the tonight show before the premiere and after Fallon, I headed to the premiere I was Leo's date since we are good friends and the paparazzi were going crazy taking our picture as we were smiling and then we did the press line. The question of the day was now that I'm single could I date a guy like Leo and my answer was always a funny one like I always do and I said I need to be a model and between the ages of 21 to 25 to date Leo, everyone seems to laugh at that answer it's annoying that they keep asking me this question but even with boyfriends I was always been private and never attended events like this if they took a paparazzi picture of us that it's different but I avoided places like LA because of the paparazzi and I enjoyed my privacy in New York.

I did not have time to answer my phone, I went to check it when I got home and no message from Chris I finish posting some things on Instagram from the after party and went to bed and send Chris a quick message.

"Have an awesome day at work, here I am in NYC enjoying being home for 48hrs and missing England at the same time ;)"

The next day we did the morning show rounds and headed to the airport to catch our flight to LA.

We landed in LA six hours later we had a few hours until we started doing the press rounds tomorrow morning that night I got ready and met Sebastian Stan for dinner with Patty Jenkins we were having a dinner and going over Patty Jenkin's new movie script that I would possibly be starting in with Sebastian Stan.

The paparazzi got a picture of me and Sebastian outside of the Chateau Marmont after dinner when he walked me to my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

I got to the hotel and no message from Chris, nothing I went straight to bed.

I was eating breakfasts after my workout and I was getting my makeup done when Jessie came into the room and passed me an iPad with the latest headline those pictures of me and Sebastian with the headline "Holly and Sebastian have a romantic dinner" it was all over the blogs and saying that me and Sebastian were seen getting cozy while we were having dinner as always they neglected to say that Patty was there with us and that we were going over a script and that it was a working dinner.

I checked my phone and no message from Chris, I decided to take my phone and do a snap chat and insta story of me getting my makeup done.

"Hi everyone, it's me again getting my makeup done and getting ready to start this day doing press in LA, also apparently I'm now dating Sebastian Stan, which is not true I was at dinner with him and other people but you know how the paparazzi like to make stuff up, love you and I will keep you posted on my busy day here in LA"

I notice Chris posted a little snap video of him on set where he was showing how he lifts weights before his scene like a douche, I decided to comment which gets send directly to him

"Looking good babe, I hope you are working hard on maintaining that body until I get back ;) I miss you text me when you are not busy"

I did press all morning headed to Jimmy Kimmel after and then headed to the premiere, I continue posting on social media and I notice no text from Chris and no answer to my comment.

Four days have passed and no communication what so ever from Chris, I did not want to call him I feel like he was mad at me or something I felt angry I changed after the premiere since we were heading straight to the airport to catch out flight to China we had two separate planes thank God I was in one with my team and Marty Scorcece the director I don't think I could handle flying with Leo and his buddies I was in a faul mood and all I wanted was to take a sleeping pill and not think about anything.

I took my phone out before the plane took off everyone could see that I was in a bad mood so they know to leave me alone, they probably think it's all the traveling. I decided to text Chris I had a few glasses of wine and just took a sleeping pill so not the best combination.

"I don't know what it's going on and why this silence between us I texted you no response even left you a comment on your Instagram and no response I don't know what is your fucking problem are you mad? are you done with me? because if that is why you are ghosting me and giving me the silent treatment please let me know, I don't need this, if you realized we are better just as co-stars please let me know"

I turn off the phone and already feeling super sleepy and just looking forward to sleeping for the next twelve hours that it will take for this flight to land in China.

I woke up feeling so much better my assistant woke me up an hour before landing to give me time to properly wake up. We landed in China I had to put my giant sunglasses since there were people welcoming us at the airport the Chinese fans are always very welcoming after signing a few photos and taking some pictures we headed to the hotel to shower and get ready for interviews.

When I got to the hotel I turn on my phone only to find 40 missed calls from Chris and 40 text messages and also a direct message from him on my Instagram and Twitter.

He left me many voice mails asking were I was and that he has been trying to get a hold of me and why is it going straight to voicemail and all his text and messages had the same message.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not mad, I need to talk to you in person"

"We cannot have this talk over text or voice mail call me back"

"I'm worried please call me"

I started crying for some reason I was so mad and he is calling me now after I had to send him and asshole message for him to finally reach me, I don't know what it's happening why do I feel like a helpless love-struck teenager fuck and now I'm crying what the hell is happening to me.

Suddenly the phone rang and it was a familiar name on my screen fuck it was Chris and I'm crying.

I don't know why but stupid of me tried to dry my tears and sound normal and I picked up

"Hello?"

"Oh, Thank God it's you," he said

"I can't talk right now," I said with a serious tone

"I'm sorry please talk to me," he said on the other side with a worried sound in his voice

"I just can't deal with this right now Chris, I have to go get ready and I just have so many feelings right now"

I was trying to not cry he probably could hear the cold tone of my voice

"Beautiful, I'm sorry I need to talk to you we need to clear this"

I just fucking lost it when he said this and the tears started

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid to fucking fall in love with you so fast, you got it, buddy, you made me fall in love with you and then you decide to act like a fucking asshole and ghost me for almost a week, if this is what you were trying to do congrats you did it I fucking love you and you got your way and now you decide to act like an asshole"

"You love me?" he said

"Yes, I'm in love with you and you being an asshole and not replying to my messages and ghosting me for the past fucking week made this pure agony and...I hate you now for it and I can't do this Chris I feel things for you that I have never felt for anyone and this is how you treat me....I can't do this"

I hung up the phone and I headed towards the shower I could see my phone ringing on the bed but decided to ignore it.


	13. Going the Distance

We did press the entire day and attended the premiere this has been a long day I can't stop thinking about my last conversation with Chris I love him and he ignored me for days was he just playing with me and like an idiot, I felt for it, I'm not looking forward to seeing him on set how will I react now that I'm in love with him.

I checked my phone and the last missed call I had from Chris was nine hours ago we went straight to the airport from the after party and headed towards Japan I could not sleep in the three-hour flight I could not even write I had writer's block and I could not seem to be able to type anything this will be the worse script I ever have written.

We landed in Japan and the same I looked horrible I had to put my sunglasses to go and meet all the Japanese fans waiting for us at the airport, later we headed to the hotel I was heading to my suite the team had already taken my luggage since they left me at the airport with security greeting fans me and Jessie were walking down the hallway heading to my suite.

"I'm going to order room service and go to sleep, I'm so tired that I don't even know what day it is," I said

"You have been acting a bit weird lately, but I'm sure your night can still turn around," Jessie said with a weird look on her face

She left me in front of my suite and handed me the electronic key

"Well I gotta go to sleep have a good night," she said

Heading down the hallway and leaving me there

"Yeah, right like my night could turn around," I said speaking to myself as I was opening the door

When I open the door the lights were dimmed and the entrance of the suite was filled with flowers and candles

"What the hell is all of this?" I said

Suddenly from a door, Chris appeared wearing a suit with no tie and a button-down shirt with a bunch of flowers in his hands

I must it had the weirdest look on my face I have no idea what he was doing here

"What is all this? What are you doing here in Japan you're supposed to be filming in London?" I said with a serious look on my face

He looked beautiful, tired but beautiful he got closer to me and handed me the flowers

"I know you have many questions and I will answer them all in good time but we need to talk and clear the air," he said extending his hand

Fuck I don't know why I can't say no to those green eyes, I been so mad hating his guts for ghosting me and acting like an asshole that now that I have him in front of me I feel like a shy teenager and grabbed his hand without a thought in my head.

He grabbed it and took me towards the couch in the small living room that the suite had, we sat next to each other

"I needed to come see you because I cannot wait another week I'm dying inside since you hung up on me and you did not let me finish," he said

"I'm not the kind of girl that you can use and dispose of whenever you want Christopher," I said angrily

"I need you to listen to me please let me explain," he said

"Fine, I will listen," I said crossing my arms like an angry child

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I did not mean to make you feel like you don't matter to me, I did not answer your messages because I did not want to seem like a needy chick I missed you so much I have not been able to eat or sleep and I did not want to miss you even more from texting you constantly I knew you were ok I was following all your posts on social media and I gotta admit when I also saw those pictures of you and Sebastian Stan I got crazy jelous and I was upset and I was avoiding you because I did not want you to know I was dying inside, I knew it was not true what the tabloids said but I was a fucking idiot avoiding replying to your messages, I did not know what came over me I wanted to give you space while you went on this press tour and give you time after the last conversation we had before you left and I did not think it thru I was stupid and a moron and I don't know why I thought to give you space and not talking to you was a good idea" he said with a sad look on his face

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I get angry very fast and I was just so mad that you were not talking to me"

"Please, tell me that you forgive me and that we are going to be ok I cannot lose you I'm so in love with you and I know I can be an idiot at times and not really think things thru," he said

"I don't want this to end either, I don't know what you did to me I feel that after you took me on that first date I been under your spell and even though half of the time I want to fucking jump you and it's been a very physical relationship I did not know that all these feeling I had for you were love" I said with a shy smiled on my face as I started getting closer to him

"I fucking love you and when I heard you say those words and also basically you told me to fuck off I felt my heart slowly breaking I finally got to hear those three words I wanted to hear from your lips"

"Fuck," I said

I moved so fast and got on top of his lap and started kissing him, this kiss felt different it was just amazing we were just so crazy about each other I was so in love with this man and the kiss was a hungry kiss suddenly I stop out of breath our foreheads pressed together

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot," I said

"I'm sorry I was an asshole," he said

"I love you, Christopher Michael Pratt," I said with a sweet smile

"I love you, Holly Katherine James," he said

"You can now answer my question, what the hell are you doing in Japan, in my hotel room?"

"After you hung up and would not answer I called your assistant and told her I needed to come see you and I think she kind of figure it out I had my day off today and after you hung up on me and I talked to your assistant I told them I needed to take an extra day off for personal stuff and they were filming scenes with other characters anyways Taika told me it could be arranged since we could move my scene in two days"

"So you decided to come see me?"

"I did not care I had to jump on an almost twelve hour flight, I was not going to lose you I landed like two hours before you did your assistant had already arranged everything and left me the key to your suite ready in the lobby and I asked my assistant to help me put this together" he said with a sweet smile

"So now my assistant knows and the rest of my team?" I said

"Yes, they helped me putting this whole little set up together" 

"That means we can't hide from them anymore," I said making a sad little face

"Nope, which means we can actually spend the whole night together"

"This was your evil plan all along you want the whole night and waking up together"

"Well, yes I finally get you all to myself"

"Do you get to stay with me for at least all of tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry I have my flight at noon tomorrow so you have me for the next seven hours"

"I can't believe you will take a twelve-hour flight back and forth to just come see me"

"Gorgeous I will do anything for you"

He started kissing me and suddenly I stopped

"I'm so horny for you right now I want nothing but to fuck you but I'm just so tired I feel exhausted and my eyes are going to close any second these different time zones are killing me," I said looking so sad as I said this

"I'm exhausted too why don't we just go to bed, and we can just go to sleep and I promise in the morning you can do whatever you want to me," he said

I got up and grabbed his hand and we headed to the bedroom we got into our comfy clothes set our alarms and cuddle like a couple of love-struck teenagers this was the best sleep I had all week and this was officially the first night we stayed together the whole night.

The next morning my alarm woke me up, Chris was sleeping next to me and I snuck into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face I went to grab my phone to make sure my assistant and the glam team could be here in an hour to start preparing me as well as asked her to order breakfast for two so Chris and I could eat in an hour. I headed to the bathroom ready to take a shower when I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful," He said giving me a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around me

I turn around to face him as always looking up as he is taller than me and just wearing boxer briefs

"I was actually about to go take a shower everyone is coming in an hour to start making me pretty," I say

"You are already beautiful without makeup, even though this is our first morning together I gotta say I like what I see," He said leaning to kiss me

"Babe, I love you and I wish I could stay all day kissing you but I have to go shower," I said biting my lip

"You did say we had a whole hour before they will come and help you get ready?" he said with a mischevious look on his face

He lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around him he walked us towards the bathroom as we were kissing he sat me on top of the counter next to the sink and we continue kissing.

"Fuck, last night was the best night of my life I love waking up with you gorgeous," he said in between kisses

"I love waking up with you too," I said

After kissing for what seemed a lifetime I was out of breath

"Chris just fuck me please it's been too long," I said begging

He grabbed me by my waist and put me down he was now standing in front of me and grabbed my hand and we headed in front of the shower he got in and started the water while I waited for him he then return and gave me another kiss this time with a serious sexy smoldering look on his face. He lifted my arms and then proceeded to take off my silk nightie leaving me there in only panties he continue tracing his fingers all along my breasts and my stomach when he put his hands on my hips and proceeded to take off my underway leaving kisses all along my thighs as he got on his knees helping me step out of my underwear he then left kisses on his way up my body.

"My turn," I said biting my lip

I got close to him and I started touching his chest and leaving kisses all over his chest and grabbed his underwear by the waistband looking down at his growing erection already showing a tent in his boxers.

"wow, you are that happy to see me already," I said biting my lip and taking his boxers down and freeing his growing erection

"It's been a week without you beautiful, I need you so bad," He said grabbing me by the waist and I wrapped my legs around him and we headed towards the shower

Inside the shower we let the water warm us up a little bit as we continue kissing and while my hands made their way down and I started pumping Chris's erection.

"Fuck, beautiful you need to stop touching me like this or I'm gonna cum," he said out of breath

"Then don't make me wait and fuck me," I said out of breath

He took my hand off his length and bent me against the shower wall and placed my hands on the wall and placed himself at my entrance and enter me roughly.

"Fuck, Chris," I said moaning

He went deeper and deeper with each thrust I felt my walls take him inch by inch he took himself out and turn you around and lifted you once again and pinned you against the wall now you had your legs wrapped around him.

"I love you so much," I said moaning as he enters you again

This time we were kissing as he continued to thrust faster and faster

"I fucking love it when you say you love me it drives me nuts," He said

He continue trusting and now you were bitting his shoulder you were getting close

"I'm close baby," you said moaning as you continue biting his shoulder

"I'm close too are you ready?" he said

I screamed his name and he followed right after and kissed me as I let the last of my orgasm take over my legs felt like jello once again I don't know how it is possible for this man to make me orgasm every time we are together he knows what do to do to me.

"That was amazing Mr. Pratt you out did your self once again," I said biting my lip as my legs were still wrapped around him

"I can't believe we have not had sex for a week I missed you so much, I know we are going to be apart for another week but please make sure we at least have phone sex and send me naughty pictures of yourself," he said laughing

"I'm sorry pal, I don't think so what if someone hacks or phones I don't want my private parts to be out there on the internet," I said hitting him in the shoulder as I climbed down from him

I got under the water and grabbed the shower gel and started showering as I needed to be getting ready soon

"I kind of want to do it again," He said with a smile on his face

"I'm sorry, babe I gotta shower and start getting ready soon," I said

"I flew all the way here and we only get to do it once," he said with a sad look on his face"

"I don't think I want my team to hear me scream your name they are due to arrive anytime," I said sticking my tongue out

We finished showering he did manage to convince me at the end and ended up fucking me one more time I quickly finish showering and I came out of the room with my hair wrapped in a towel and my white robe as they needed to do my hair and makeup the time was already here we had two hours together.

I sat in the chair and they all gave me a look

"What?" I said

"We told you that boy was in love with you and you look like you got laid," Hector said

"Stop it guys, he is going to come out any minute he was just shaving," I said

"You are one lucky girl, now you are dating Chris Pratt," Loni said

"God, don't even say it out loud we are trying to keep this to ourselves, you guys did not even know we were dating," I said

"Don't worry we won't say anything, but you guys are going to have beautiful babies we all have a bet going?" Jessie said

"For Christ sake, we just started dating, I'm having his babies already?"

I sat in the chair eating my breakfasts as they did my hair and makeup, Chris came out wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans looking hotter than ever, this man can wear a garbage bag and he would still look good.

"Are you hungry babe?" I said

"Starving," he said giving me a smile

"I order a little bit of everything help your self and keep me company while I get ready"

Chris sat next to me I was getting my hair and makeup done and he kept me entertained making me laugh and feeding me pancakes.

Hair and makeup were done and I headed to the room and my stylist help me get dressed I went to pee and brush my teeth and put some lipstick on I was wearing a short Marc Jacobs sequin dress with strappy sandals they were finishing the last details of the braid on my hair and my makeup when Chris came into the room.

"Wow, you look amazing as always," He said now with a sad look on his face

Jessie came into the room we gotta go in five minutes people and left the room everyone followed her trying to give Chris and I privacy since we were about to say goodbye.

"I wish I did not have to go beautiful, I gotta be in London and start filming again tomorrow morning," he said

He got closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and even wearing giant heels he was taller than me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Fuck, I hate this why is this so hard we will see each other in a week," he said

"I know, it's so stupid but I hate saying goodbye to you too," I said

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to mess up your makeup"

"Fuck my makeup give a kiss you goof," I said with a smile on my face

We kissed for what seems about an eternity when we heard a knock at the door

"Holly, we have to go," Jessie said

"I have to go handsome, see you in a week," I said giving him a quick peck on his lips and I was walking away

"I love you Holly you know that right?" he said with a serious look on his face

I turn around at the door

"I know that now, I mean you flew twelve hours back and forth to come an spend a few hours with me, that's what I call a romantic gesture Mr. Pratt and by the way..... I love you too but you know that as well don't you?" I said with a smile on my face as I blew him a kiss and I exited the room.


	14. Welcome Home

Of course, after Chris landed he send me a message to tell me he landed as we were just wrapping up our press day in Japan and heading to the premiere

"I'm in London, I made it and I miss you" he texted

Of course, I wrote back

"I miss you too, sweet dreams handsome," I wrote back with a smile on my face

After the premiere, we headed to the airport towards Europe and our first stop was Germany for promotion

We landed and as soon as we got to the hotel I was exhausted at least me and Chris were finally in the same time zone London was only one hour behind so I decided to call him while I was laying in bed in my pajamas I had 6 hours before I had to start getting ready so I needed some sleep but not before calling my bae.

"Good morning beautiful," He said as he answers the phone

"Good morning Mr. Pratt, I thought I should say hi since we are now on the same continent," I said with a smile on my face

"Fuck, I miss you I'm counting down the days five more days until I see your face"

"I know, I can't stop thinking about you and that last morning we had together," I said biting my lip

"Is this that kind of call?" he said laughing

"This can be whatever kind of call you wanted to be," I said with a flirty tone

"In that case when I see you I'm going to lock you up in a room and make sure we don't come out the whole weekend"

"What are you planning on doing to me once you lock me in a room the whole weekend?"

"Baby, I'm going to do things to you that no one has ever done before, I can't wait to taste you, to fuck you over and over again until you are sore."

"Fuck, I love it when you go down on me, I love it when you are inside of me how you know how to hit the right spot," I said moaning

"I love it when you scream my name, looking into your eyes and knowing that you are enjoying it and that no one else will make you feel the things you feel when you are with me."

"And I love that beautiful cock of yours and sucking you off and knowing that I'm driving you crazy with pleasure makes me so hot."

"Fuck, I'm so hard right now just from this conversation," he said

"I'm so wet for you right now I wish you were here to take this frustration away," I said biting my lip

"I want you to touch yourself and think it's me that is pumping in and out of you," he said out of breath

"I also want you to think of me on top of you as you are jerking yourself off"

I put my hand inside my pajama pants, I was already so wet for him and he is only on the phone

"Chris, I'm touching myself fuck I wish it was you," I said out of breath as I continue touching myself

"I'm so close baby, I'm gonna cum," he said moaning

"Oh fuck Chris," I said as I also got my release

I was just laying in bed exhausted

"That was amazing, beautiful, you are not even here and the effect you have on me," he said

"You do the same thing to me, Mr. Pratt," I say laughing

"Five more days.... I feel like this are going to be the longest five days of my life" he said

"I gotta go to sleep babe, five days are going to feel like an eternity"

"I'll let you go I'm sure you are tired, I hope you have sweet dreams and I love you," he said

"I love you too and good luck on set today," I said

The next four days were crazy busy between doing press in Germany, Italy and France and Chris and I text and talked every day. We were just finishing the premiere in Paris when I got on a plane on my way to London I was excited to see Chris again I'm not usually the kind of woman that her life revolves around a man but Chris made me feel like a teenager all over again, these feelings were overwhelming at times.

We were in the car on the way home and the driver parked right in front of my London rental house when I got out of the car and no one else from my team did.

"What are you guys waiting for to get off the car, I'm tired," I said

"Sorry, babe it's just you tonight in the house it seems like someone was super nice and gave us the night off and put us up in a hotel and we were instructed to come back tomorrow morning to come and help you get ready," Jess said

She handed me the key and closed the car door and drove away, I was just left standing there still wearing my premiere outfit a beautiful black Versace gown and strappy sandals I was wearing my leather jacket since it was chilly on the plane, I open the gate and started walking towards the house lights were on I open the door and found the house covered with candles and flowers I kept walking in the house.

"Chris?" I said

"In the kitchen!" He yelled

I removed my jacket and put in on top of the couch and started walking towards the kitchen in the dining room there was a dinner set up with candlelight and music playing suddenly I walked into the kitchen and Chris was there taking something out of the oven dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Hi! I said laughing

"Hi! Wow you look fucking hot" he said putting the food on top of the counter and running to give me a hug and a kiss

We kissed for what seems an eternity and I stop the kiss out of breath

"You cooked and did all of this to welcome Mr. Pratt? Chivalry is not dead with you" I said grabbing his face

"Except that I feel a bit underdress, you look like you are ready for the Oscars," He said laughing

"I did not have time to change, I was so excited to get on the plane and land in London, besides you look fucking hot as well that t-shirt and those jeans have I told you that you have the most amazing ass," I said as I slide my hands down his back to grab his ass bitting my lip

"Please don't bite your lip, you know what that does to me and besides I'm sure you are starving and we are going to be burning some calories soon," he said giving me a quick peck on the lips as he gave me that devilish look I love so much

He headed to grab the bowl of pasta and grabbed by hand and guided me to the table as we sat down he was too cute he cooked, he had my favorite champagne

"I did not know you could cook?"I say as I sat down

"I can cook a few things," he said as he served us pasta and sat down

"This is so good babe," I said taking a few bites of pasta

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted to surprise you"

"You are amazing, another thing you know how to do well, Mr. Pratt I think you might be the ideal man," I said laughing

We finish eating and drinking about two bottles of champagne when I got up and headed towards Chris I leaned over and whisper in his ear

"Meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes and I also have a surprise for you," I said and walked towards the bedroom

I had just the right lingerie to surprise him as I went to the bathroom to freshen up and put my lingerie I dim the lights and lit some candles I heard Chris knocking on the door

"Can I come in?" he said

"Yes, come in," I said coming out of the bathroom wearing a black lingerie combo

"Yes, come in," I said coming out of the bathroom wearing a black lingerie combo

"You......I mean.....wow" Chris said lost for words

I walked towards him and put my arms around his neck

"Do you like it?" I said biting my lip

"Fuck, do I like it? You look amazing baby you are the hottest woman on the planet" He said attacking my lips

I basically jumped him and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Just fuck me please Chris It's been too long" He put me down on the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt, shoes, and pants and was left there in just his boxers.

I got up from the bed and came towards him and attacked his lips once again I slowly ran my hands down his chest and abs until I stopped at the waistband of his boxers and put my hand in and started stroking him.

"You are so hard already?" I said

"Fuck, you need to stop that I been so hard for you all week, dreaming about bending you over and fucking you"

He grabbed my arm and took it out of his boxers and turn me around and his hands were now undoing my bra and he threw it away he then proceeded to take off my garter belt and I was left there in just my panties and stockings and heels I was pressing my ass against his growing erection

"Baby stop doing that or you are going to make me cum I swear," He said almost shaking

I turn around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and bent down to remove his boxers giving him a sexy look on the way and grabbing his beautiful cock and walking towards the bed as I continue stroking him.

"Have I ever told you, baby, you have the most gorgeous dick I ever have seen?" I said biting my lip

"I love it when you talk dirty, but enough foreplay, I need to be inside of you right now," He said

He sat me on the bed and slowly started removing my heels, then my stockings slowly one by one and then he proceeded to take off my panties he climbed on top of me and placed himself at my entrance and enter me

"God, I missed you," I said moaning

"You feel so good baby," he said

We were kissing as he was pounding into me I had my legs wrapped around him

"Faster baby.....right there," I said moaning

He then stopped kissing me and took himself out of me and flipped me around and I was now on my knees on top of the bed and he was now at the edge of the bed my ass right at the level of his dick, he positions himself at my entrance once again and enter me grabbing me by the hips.

"Fuck" I screamed grabbing a hold of the bed as he picked up the pace

"I love your ass baby," He said as he was picking the pace

"Slap it!" I said

Chris did just that I think he was a bit scared at my odd request because he gave me a quick spank

"Fuck, Chris hit me a bit harder," I said moaning

He hit me just a bit harder and picked up the pace

"That felt so good baby, right there that's the spot," I said moaning

"I'm close baby," he said out of breath

"I'm close too"

I could feel my orgasm build up 

He picked up the pace and I screamed his name as I got my release and he followed right after.

"Fuck, Christopher that was soo, good baby," I said moaning

I turned and collapsed on the bed I could not feel my legs and Chris collapsed on top of me laying his head right underneath my breasts.

"Now that's what I call a welcome Mr. Pratt," I said

"I think you nearly killed me, woman, especially after the whole spank me thing I was scared I was going to hit you too hard and then when you said harder fuck, that did it for me babe, who knew America's sweetheart had a kinky side," He said laughing

"So you like a little bit of kink don't you?" I said laughing

"Oh, yeah maybe next time you want to roleplay, we can try anything babe, I'm your test dummy," he said laughing

"I'm sure I can think of something for next time," I said

"Let's go to sleep babe, I have an early day and I think you do too they warned me I had you until five am," He said

We got under the covers and cuddling

"It's so nice to be sleeping next to you again," I said

"I know I feel the same, now let's got to sleep I also have a 6 am call"

"Goodnight handsome," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and laying my head on his chest

"Goodnight Beautiful," he said


	15. Body and Soul

The next day my alarm went off and I woke up to an empty bed, I heard the shower and I assumed Chris was getting ready to go to work. I walk in to see a beautiful sight Chris showering giving me a perfect view of that ass that drove me crazy. I went and brushed my teeth as I continue watching him like a pervert. I removed my silk nightie and panties and walked towards the shower and got in without him noticing and I pinch him in the butt and he jumped.

"Fuck, baby you scare me," He said with a smile on his face

"I woke up and you were not there, did you not notice I was watching you like a pervert?" I said biting my lip

"I did not notice actually," he said now turning around to meet my lusty stare

"Like I told you before, you have the most amazing ass ever," I said

"I have to go to work in an hour and you biting your lip is going to make me be late," he said

"Can you just fuck me real quick?" I said with an innocent look on my face

"Fuck, I cannot say no to those gorgeous brown eyes," he said as he carried me and I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck and he pressed me against the shower tiles.

"I love you, Chris," I said as I stared into his eyes

He enters me

"I love you too," he said

We were now kissing the connection between the two of us was amazing the way he knew how to give me exactly what I wanted he kept thrusting just hitting the right spot our lips moved in perfect sync in a passionate kiss.

Our moans got deeper and deeper and he felt so good inside of me, I loved this man and he loved me I was now so close and I could feel that sensation at the bottom of my stomach once again. Our lips parted and I was now moaning his name, I was so close I could feel it.

"Chris, fuck!" I said as I got my release

He came right after screaming my name, and we kissed once again as he was still inside of me he took himself out and put me down and we both got under the shower head and just laughed as I was now showering with him.

"I forgot to ask you if you are coming to the premiere tonight?" I said

"Of course I'm coming that's why I have to shoot early today so I can get there on time," he said

"I wish I could walk the red carpet with you but we need to keep this on the down low still, I don't want the media to ruin what we have, I love our little love bubble we are living in right now" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips as I washed my hair

"I'm just your costar that will be there to support you beautiful," he said staring at me

"Please don't look at me like that, you have love for me in those eyes and if someone sees you looking at me like that they will know," I said

"Well, that is probably going to be the best acting performance of my life pretending that I don't love you"

We finished showering and I was in my robe just waiting for everyone to come and help me get ready, just watching Chris finish getting ready.

"Are you just going to stare at me while I finish changing?" he said with a smile on his face

"I'm enjoying the view for the last few minutes I have left," I said winking at him

We heard a car honking outside

"I think that's my car," he said he was just finishing putting his jacket and threw all his stuff into his backpack

"Babe, have you thought about just maybe... living in one house while we are here in London so we don't have to move our stuff back and forth when we are sleeping over"

Chris suddenly stop packing

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" he said with a smile

I suddenly got up and stood next to him

"Yes, you idiot I want you to move with me so we can be together as much as possible.... that is if you want to?" I said

He carried me and I wrapped my legs around him and I put my arms around his neck he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course, I want to spend this time we have together and I want to live with you," He said with a smile

I gave him a deep passionate kiss and suddenly he stops

"I gotta go, you cannot kiss me like that and expect me not to stay here in bed all day with you and it's making it harder knowing that you are naked under that robe"

"Fine go, but see you tonight?" I gave him another kiss as he put me down

"See you tonight" and he walked away

The press day went smoothly and Chris got a chance to go to the premiere it was hard to be close to him and not being able to kiss him or hold his hand.

The next two days of press for the movie went smoothly I return to set to resume filming and we continue to hide our relationship and sneaking around every chance we got. Also, Chris moved into my house but he left his assistant in the other house and I moved my people to his former house as well so we could have more privacy and be on our own.

The filming was coming to an end we had only a week left and I was meant to leave in a week and a half to go to Germany to start filming my next movie and Chris returns to Los Angeles to spend some time with his son and then he was heading to Atlanta to film another movie, we had planned that we will visit as much as possible trying to arrange our weekends off if possible I was so far away staying in Europe but we were going to make it work.

The tabloids printed a picture that was a bit blurry of Chris giving me a hug when I was leaving the set and it was all over the news and blogs with the headline "Secret Love Chris Pratt falls for Holly James" the news was everywhere I, of course, had my publicist denied it I did not want the tabloids to ruin this so fast.

The last day on set came and I was devastated I could see it in Chris's eyes having to say goodbye and not work together, not see each other every day. I basically ran to my trailer after filming the last scene I wanted to cry I don't know why I felt so stupid for crying I was still Chris's girlfriend but I was not going to see him every day.

Chris followed me and enter the trailer right after me and saw me there wiping my tears

"I know I feel the same knowing I won't see you every day, I have to say goodbye to you in a week"

"I'm being stupid ignore me I said"

He came to hug me and I just started to cry

"Baby don't cry you are going to make a grown man cry"

"I'm sorry, I'm just sad I won't see you every day"

"What's your favorite place in the world that if we could go there and spend the next week together and lock ourselves in a room and spend our last week together before returning to reality where would you go?"

"Italy, Tuscany to be exact I always rent a house there when I want to get away"

We went to the wrap party that night and we packed when we got home and took a private jet to Italy so no paparazzi could follow us. We decided to go by ourselves and we got a rental car that was waiting for us at the airport and I drove Chris there thru the Italian countryside until we got to the house a villa outside of Tuscany Villa Cortona.

We decided to go by ourselves and we got a rental car that was waiting for us at the airport and I drove Chris there thru the Italian countryside until we got to the house a villa outside of Tuscany Villa Cortona

I enter the code to the gate and the gate open revealing the beautiful villa that I love so much and I parked the car in front of the house. I got out of the car with Chris and we went to grab our suitcases from the trunk the gentleman that he is he got all of them out and I went to open the front door and we got inside the house.

"Wow, this house is beautiful it's like out of a movie," he said with his mouth open

"I love it here, I wanted to buy that house from the owner but he won't sell it to me this is my dream vacation house," I said

"How often are you here?" Chris asked

"Once or twice a year, when I have to write a script this is my perfect place to get away," I said

I showed Chris the house and the grounds and then we headed upstairs and I showed him our room.

"That is a big bed he said" with a wicked smile on his face

"I do remember someone saying something to me about locking me up in a room and never leaving the bed for a whole week," I said biting my lip

"You know what biting your lip does to me and I always keep my promises," he said running towards me dropping the suitcases on the floor I wrapped my legs around him he is too tall for me so I feel like basically jumping him is the best way to be at the same height and he is always so strong.

"I want you to kiss me everywhere," I said out of breath as I stop the kiss 

"Your wish is my command beautiful," he said

He puts me down and starts unbuttoning my blouse as he is kissing me I do the same taking his shirt off and he continues kissing me as we remove all of our clothing just leaving us in our undergarments and he lays me on the bed.

"where do you want me to kiss you first," he says

"You know where I want to kissed" I said biting my lip

He gives me a wicked smile and starts kissing me as he is on top of me and he suddenly stops the kiss and starts kissing his way down my body he grabbed a hold of my panties and proceeds to remove them as he continues to leave kisses down my thighs and makes his way back up after removing them.

"I'm so wet baby, don't keep me waiting," I say out of breath

Chris proceeds to stop right at my entrance as he starts attacking my pussy.

"Fuck, that feels so good baby," I say

I'm grabbing a hold of his hair this man knows exactly what I want and no one has made me cum like he does when he goes down on me.

"You have the sweetest pussy, beautiful," he said

Now he was attacking me with his mouth and his fingers

"I'm so close baby," I said moaning

I felt it at the bottom of my stomach I came screaming his name and pulling his hair he got up and removed his boxers and I sat on the bed and took my bra off as he was standing now in front of me he was hard and I decided to grab a hold of his member and started stroking him making him groan.

"That feels so good beautiful," he said

I now put my lips on his member and start sucking him off

"Fuck, if you continue to do that I'm gonna cum like a teenage boy," he said out of breath

I continue to do this for another minute and then I stop sucking him off and I continue stroking him and I bite my lip as I look up and he gives me a hungry look. Grabs my hand to stop me from stroking him and throws me on the bed and places himself at my entrance as he is on top of me now and enters me pushing into me I move my hips wanting him to move faster.

"Faster Chris," I said moaning

My nails are now digging into the skin on his back as he is moving now faster as he thrusts deeper inside.

"I'm gonna cum Chris," I said moaning as I felt that sensation once again this man has not failed to give me an orgasm every time we been together

"Oh.... fuck," he said as he got his release after me and collapsing on top of me

We were just laying on the bed

"I'm starving," I said

"We can go downstairs and cook something because I have no intention of leaving this house for a few days," He said giving me a kiss


	16. Under the Tuscan Sun

Our first day in the house was amazing between making love and Chris cooking dinner it was everything I could ever wish for, I came into the kitchen and Chris was once again cooking breakfast I came down wearing my silk black nightie and robe.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said with a smile on his face as I enter the room

"Good morning handsome," I said as I approached him and got on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips

"I made you breakfast so you can recover those calories you burned last night," he said giving me a wink

"I do need it, we fucked twelve times yesterday since we got here," I said laughing

"I mean, we broke our own record, we basically did it all over the house, bedroom, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, living room and the stairs," he said laughing

"I will do it all over again," I said biting my lip and staring at him

"No, no, no don't bite your lip that is just trouble waiting to happen and I need you to eat a proper meal," he said as he leaned and gave me a kiss

I went to sit at the table and he served us breakfast and as we were eating he kept staring at me

"What?" I said taking a bite of my croissant

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" he said

"Fuck, Chris don't say things like that to me because that just trouble waiting to happen," I said with a smile

"What do you want to do today?" he said

"I wanted to take you into town and do a little sightseeing and I was thinking to take you to my favorite restaurant for lunch and then we can come back and spend some time by the pool," I said

"Sounds like a plan, you are my tour guide otherwise I don't know what I would do I'm a red neck when it comes to these things my vacations are usually fishing or hunting," he said laughing

"I will show you how amazing traveling can be an especial experience and why Italy always has a special place in my heart," I said

"I love the way you say things," he said with a smile on his face

"A writer thinks everything is romantic, what can I say this place has inspired some of my best scripts," I said 

We got ready and we headed to Cortona the town is beautiful I took Chris for a walk all over the piazza as well as we went to the market to get some fresh food to take home with us and then we went and sat outside of my favorite restaurant and ate and drank wine until it was late afternoon.

We were walking back to the car and he stretches his hand and grabs mine.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Holding your hand," he said

"I told you we need to be careful you never know who can be around," I said looking around

"No one approached us all day, I think we are safe, besides I wanna fucking hold your hand you are my girlfriend aren't you?" he said with a smile on his face

"That I am Mr. Pratt," I said with a smile on my face as we held hands on the way to the car

We got home and Chris was putting away all the fresh food we got in the market and I went upstairs to get changed into my bikini it was crazy hot in Italy so the swim will cool us down the sun was starting to set.

I walked by the kitchen in my bikini and Chris was just finishing putting everything away.

"Meet you at the pool babe?" I said as I grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses

"You look hot in a bikini beautiful!" he said giving me a sexy look

"Well, I'm sure you look fucking hot as well Mr. Pratt meet me by the pool so we can cool down," I said winking at him as I walked away

A few minutes later I was already swimming I saw Chris coming down wearing only his swim trunks looking hotter than ever his body was ripped from the intense workout routine he had from filming Indiana Jones.

He took a dive and swam towards me I was at the other end of the pool already drinking my wine watching the sunset.

"God, the water feels so good babe," he said as he got close to me

"This was an amazing day, I know this is not your cup of tea, I know you rather be in a forest hunting, camping or fishing but thanks for coming with me," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss

"Thanks for showing me this beautiful place, I will take being with you a thousand times over hunting, camping or fishing, you are an amazing tour guide and I love seeing things thru your eyes," he said giving me that stare that takes my breath away

"Fuck, Mr. Pratt you really know how to say things you are a leading man in real life," I say biting my lip

"Don't bite your lip, or I might have to fuck you in this pool?" he said

"Why don't you?" I said attacking his lips

The next thing I know he was removing my bathingsuit top and bottom and he removed his the sun had set and it was dark all I could see were the starts that were shinning above us in the clear Tuscan sky

The next thing I know he was removing my bikini top and bottom and he removed his swim trunks, the sun had set and it was dark all I could see were the starts that were shining above us in the clear Tuscan sky.

He swam with me towards the edge of the pool and my back was now resting against the cold wall I wrapped my legs around him and he enters me. He felt so good as he was thrusting pressing me against the wall in the pool. I could never get bored of making love with this man, every time was amazing from the times that he was sweet and romantic to the times I asked him to be rough he knew what he was doing and he was great at it.

"Fuck Chris I'm so close," I said out of breath

After he continued thrusting I could feel it at the bottom of my stomach once again I got my released and he got his. We decided to keep on swimming naked for a little bit longer and drinking our wine at the edge of the pool.

We went upstairs and took a shower and continue our lovemaking until we both fell asleep exhausted.

The next few days went by fast taking trips to the nearest towns like Florence, Montelpuciano and Pisa and we drank wine, ate and made love when we got home, these have been the best days I had spent at this house. I could not believe this man will be gone tomorrow and I will also head back to work and we will be apart, we will not spend every day together like we had for the past three months. the night before his departure I snuggle with him and wanted to stay like that forever. Could this man be it? I thought is this man the love of my life? I never felt this way towards anyone Chris was my addiction I could not get enough of him if he asked me I would marry him, I would do anything for him, I just wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life.


	17. Saying Goodbye and Long Distance

That morning I woke up to an empty bed and I could hear a noise downstairs, I put my robe on and headed downstairs like always Chris was making breakfast already showered and he looked amazing only wearing his boxers and a tight t-shirt. I could not help but stare at him for a good two minutes until he notice me.

"Hey pervert are you done staring?" he said with a smile on his face

"I was just taking in the gorgeous morning view one last time," I said with a sad look on my face

"Don't give me that sad look, next thing you know we will be together soon in one month." He said approaching me and carrying me as I wrapped my legs around him he sits me down on the kitchen counter he stays between my legs and I start kissing him

"I love you so much, it hurts me to be away from you but we will be together soon I promise," he said in between kisses

"I love you too, please make love to me one last time I just want to feel you close to me," I said biting his lip 

He removed my robe and I was only wearing my nighty as he started kissing his way down and stop to removed my panties as I lay on the counter I removed his t-shirt and ran my fingers along his beautiful body. He removed his boxers and I proceeded to removed my silk nightie and he positions himself at my entrance.

"I want you to look at me don't close your eyes, I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes one last time," he said as he enters me

This time was different, staring into each other's eyes as he was thrusting into me I wanted to stay like this forever I never wanted for this to end.

"I love you so much baby," he said out of breath

"I love you too," I said

he continues thrusting into me and I could feel it at the bottom of my stomach a few minutes later I got my release and he got his.

After eating breakfast we went upstairs and I was in bed just watching him pack, suddenly we heard a car honking outside I got up and looked out the window.

"Your car is here to take you to the airport," I said

Chris closed his last suitcase and put his leather jacket on and I walked towards him

"I don't know why this is so hard, I find it harder and harder to say goodbye," he said

I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss

"I know, but it's not goodbye we will see each other soon ok?" I said

"You know I'm madly in love with you right?" Chris said

"I know, and you made me fall in love with you sneaky bastard," I said with a smile on my face and giving him a kiss the kiss got passionate and we heard the car honking again

"I better go or I'll miss my flight," he said with a sad look on his face

I got on my tip toes and gave him another kiss, he grabbed his suitcases and started walking towards the door he turns around as he opens the door

"I will call you when I get to LA ok? " He said

"Have a good flight handsome," I said blowing him a kiss

He pretended to catch it and held his fist close to his heart and walked away

I ran towards the window to watch him get in the car, right before he got in he looked up and saw me by the window and I saw him moved his lips and mumble I love you and I watched him get in the car and drive away.

I left for Germany a few hours later, when I landed my team was already there picking me up at the airport and we drove towards the apartment I would be staying for the next month and then the filming will continue in England.

I was laying in bed writing my script that was nearly done when my Jessie and Hector came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Jessie said

"I'm not hungry, I kind of want to stay in tonight I'm tired," I said

"Honey, I gotta say I never seen you like this you got it bad for that boy and I don't think I ever seen you turn down a meal," he said laughing

"I don't think I have it that bad?" I said laughing

"You are so fucking in love with that man, I think he might be it, girl," Jessie said

"I...... love that dork of course, but we just started dating I'm nowhere near marriage that has never been my priority," I said

"Honey are you telling me if that beautiful man got on his knee and asked you to marry him you will not say yes," Hector said

"We are taking it slow, we have been dating for three months only you guys need to calm down with the marriage talk," I said

"Well honey at least let's order in and eat our hearts out because I'm not taking I'm not hungry for an answer," Hector said laughing

The next day I was in my trailer getting my makeup done ready to start filming on my first day and my phone rang and the name that pops on the screen brings a smile to my face

"Well hello, handsome?" I said

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world? " Chris said

"You know, working hard already no time off for me," I said

"Babe sorry I did not call you right away but when I landed it was two am your time so I figure you would be asleep and then I fell asleep I was pretty jetlag and tired," he said

"That's ok I knew you were going to get in late anyways, how is your day going so far?" I said

"Well, things are finally looking up for me since I get to talk to the most beautiful woman in the world," he said

"Quit being so adorable or you are going to make this long distance very difficult you dork," I said

"I'm only speaking the truth, I been away from you for 24 hours and I feel like I left half of my heart in Europe," Chris said

"I feel the same, anyways people are rolling their eyes here hearing us talking," I said

"They are going to have to deal with it," he said laughing

"How is Jack?" I said

"He is great he is here with me right now and we are about to eat dinner and we are super excited to head on our fishing trip tomorrow," he said

"I'm glad you two are having a great time and I hope you have an amazing fishing trip and I'm so happy you get to spend some time with him you have not seen him in so long"

"I will, I missed this boy and I been telling him all about you he is super excited to meet you," he said

"You told him about me?" I said

"Of course you are a very important part of my life and we tell each other everything my son sees how happy I am and he has a heart of gold and he is going to love you," Chris said

I heard a knock at the door and someone calling from outside

"Ms. James they are ready for you on set," the P.A said

"Babe, have an awesome night with Jack and tell him I look forward to meeting him soon and please call me when you get a chance I have to go they are calling me on set right now," I said

"I will call you as soon as we get to Montana and good luck on your first day," he said

"Love you," I said

"Love you more," he said

I hung up and headed towards the set, this movie was like no other movie I have ever done before my character was a German spy and a bit of a villain.

The first scene was me running away from a party with Daniel Bruhl who was the director and one of my costars, I was wearing a very provocative red dress and of course, there was press taking our pictures as we were filming.

The first day went really great the scenes turn out amazing and the only thing was wearing that revealing dress all day while filming.

The next day I woke up and my picture was all over the news

The next day I woke up and my picture was all over the news

 

The headlines read, new look for Holly James as she now has darker hair and was seen in Berling filming scenes for her new spy movie. Holly James is a hot spy in Berling, Holly James debuts a new look in the set of her new movie.

My phone rings as I'm once again on set I was eating in my trailer

"Hello?" I said

"Fuck me, just saw the hottest picture all over the internet why can you wear a dress like that when you are around me?" Chris said

"Chris, Hi I was not expecting your call I thought you were out fishing?" I said

"Well I did go fishing but I had to make it short when that fucking picture popped on my feed I was this close from getting a boner in public," he said

"You are exaggerating I look ok, I don't know why people are making a big deal," I said

"The big deal is that you look fucking hot and I wish I was there I would have loved to see you wearing that dress and getting the pleasure to taking it off," he said

"Christopher, you and everyone else needs to stop about this dress," I said laughing

"You are hot and that dress is just making me so horny it's just so provocative and sexy," he said

"What is the big deal you seen me with less," I said

"Oh baby, I know I have seen what is under that dress and I have tasted it and I want to shout it out loud that you are mine because there are many creeps leaving horny comments about you online as we speak," he said

"So the red dress ruined your day, well Mr. Pratt I will make sure wardrobe gives me that dress maybe you and I can do a little role play when we see each other next time and maybe you get to take it off," I said biting my lip

"Yes, fuck yes get that dress," he said

"On one condition," I said

"Ask whatever you want, my kidneys my heart, what do you want?" he said

"That you wear your Starlord costume because fuck me I always thought Starlord was fucking hot if you are into role-playing," I said biting my lip

"Deal, fuck please stop wearing things like that because they are making my life hell, you get photograph constantly and I might die of horniness if this keeps happening another dress like that would kill me," he said

"If you die then who is going to fuck me?" I said laughing

"No one but me can, you will have to go to jail because it's practically murder you murder me with your hotness and my blood is in your hands," Chris said laughing

"Well Mr. Pratt keep enjoying you trip an I hope you have sweet dreams tonight and promise me you would dream of me," I said

"Oh, baby you will definitely be in my dreams and I'm making that fucking picture my screen saver on my phone," he said

"Have a good night my love?" I said laughing

"Of course I will I will be dreaming with the most beautiful woman in the world," he said


	18. Love Test

As the days kept passing Chris and I chatted almost every day some days the conversations got a little bit rated R but being apart from him was extra hard, me on the other side of the world, but we made time to talk Chris was spending a well deserved month with his son and I been working hard on my script that was now complete and also this movie that was about to wrap in Germany and we will be moving to England for a couple of weeks and then to Brazil and filming will end in New York. Chris and I are supposed to see each other in London for a week before he has to start promoting his final Jurassic World movie.

 

The last week of filming in Germany I had a scene once again out in the street where paparazzi were everywhere and they got a picture of me and my other costar who was an upcoming German actor named Jurgen Schulz who had mostly done German movies and this was his first time in a Hollywood movie and the paparazzi got a picture of me and Jurgen filming a scene.

The next day I was all over the news, the tabloids and blogs they were saying that I was having an affair with my costar and of course this always happens you are filming and the paparazzi were taking pictures also got pictures of me leaving a restaurant that night with Jurgen and they did not show the other cast members that were with us they got cropped out of the pictures so it looked like I was just laughing my ass off leaving the restaurant with him. That morning I was getting ready for filming another scene with Jurgen and I decided to text Chris I knew he will be flying to Seattle to visit his family with Jack before Summer ended and I did not expect him to reply right away.

After filming a few action scenes I decided to call him I have not heard from him in almost a day no text, no calls.

suddenly he answer the phone

"Hello?" he said

"Hey, babe?" I said

"Hi how are you?" he said with an angry tone in his voice

"What's with the grumpy mood?" I said

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just having a fucking good time looking at pictures of you making out with some German dude and also leaving the restaurant last night with him," he said with an angry tone 

"Chris you know we were just filming, we were acting I was not making out with a random guy in the streets," I said

"I know Daniel and Luke and I know been friends for a long time and you hang out all the time, but I never heard you mention this guy," he said

"I told you when I have gone out to dinner with the cast like a million of times," I said

"You never mention this guy," he said

"His name is Jurgen and he is one of my costars, Chris you know better than anyone that the press releases these pictures and makes it look like we are dating and it's not true it's tabloid bullshit," I said

"You had pictures like that with me when you were dating Ryan and hey what do you know you ended up breaking up with him and got together with me," he said sarcastically

"What the hell is your problem, you need to cut it with this jealous bullshit at me right now, are you fucking serious?" I said angrily

"I don't know I known you for three months, maybe I don't know you that well and this is something you do, fall in love with all your costars there is a pattern first Chris Pine then Alexander Skarsgard and then Michael Fassbender and then let's not forget the hottest of them all Ryan Gosling you have a type sweetheart" he said

"Fuck, you Chris! If this is what you think of me, yes I have dated some of them but I cannot believe you think I'm cheating on you or that I'm going to leave you after everything we been thru I just can't," I said

"I..." he said

"Lost for words? are you going to continue with this jealousy or are you going to get over it tell me you are sorry and come and see me next week because I think that we need to see each other so you can see that you are not another actor on my list," I said angrily

"I don't think I can fly to London I'm actually going to meet with Peter Jackson in New Zeland to see if I get cast in his new movie so I'm going to be doing that next week and then heading to the Jurassic press tour after that," he said

"So, we are not going to see each other?" I said I wanted to cry I was so angry but I did not want to shed a tear because of this stupid fight

"This was a last minute decision," he said

"That you did not bother telling me?" I said

"Yes, I decided to audition yesterday," he said

"Chris, is this really about you wanting this movie and you could not tell Peter Jackson to meet him another week when you were supposed to come see your girlfriend for a few days before your press tour starts?"

"I want this role I loved the script," he said

"You knew that was the only time we can see each other I have 2 months left of filming for this movie and then I have my press tour for my movie that is coming out in the fall and you had to decide last minute to audition for this after you saw pictures of me and assumed I'm fucking another guy" I said

"I don't know what this is anymore, you are you always busy hanging out with the European crowd and me I'm me and I don't know if I can keep up," he said

"Are you saying you don't want this anymore? you are not going to come see me because you don't think we could make it work" I said

"I don't know," he said

"Well you know what Mr. Pratt you can decide to come or not come meet me in London, do as you please but I think you and I need to take a break and I hope you can grow up and see that this was real and you got cold feet and you ruined it" I said hanging up

Fuck me I was crying as soon as I hung up Chris did not call me back what the hell did just happen did we just break up, was he actually acting like a fucking child jealous at some dumb ass tabloid bull shit.

The last two days of filming went great too bad my personal life was a nightmare and I would cry as soon as I got to my trailer I did not want anyone to see me like this I was so in love with this man and he just broke my heart into a million pieces. That afternoon after filming Jurgen and the rest of the cast ask me to come to dinner I decided to leave the set with Jurgen he was super sweet and was a great friend not once he made a pass at me, we saw the paparazzi once again taking pictures of us as we left the set together and I was glad in a way so Chris can see these pictures and see what he was missing I was not going to sit here and continue crying and waiting for his call he was going to regret his jelousy and the fact that he broke my heart.

 

Of course, the press took care of it for me the next day I was all over the news and the press kept saying that it was a new romance on set. The next morning we flew to London to continue filming over there and I was seen out after filming with Tom Hiddleston one night after having dinner with him and once again the tabloids making rumors about me.

A few days have passed filming in London and I was due to make an appearance at the GQ Men of the year awards since I would be given the woman of the year award by British GQ and I also knew Chris has just gotten into town to promote Jurassic World hoping to not run into him since it has been a couple of weeks since our last conversation and I did not want to see him yet, I felt like I might cry everytime I thought about it, but I'm strong I said to myself I cannot let this break me.

Faith was not really my friend because that night when I was walking the red carpet who I saw getting out of a car no other than Chris Pratt looking fucking hot in a grey suit.

I have to admit I did not know he was coming but I'm glad I was wearing a really sexy dress that my stylist had begged me to wear to get out of my comfort zone and continue using all these sexy dresses designers have send me for the movie they always send a bit too much and I been working out so hard for this spy movie my body is looking good I said and why not before I get old.

I saw Chris noticing me from far away I grabbed Tom's arm since he was my date and he was presenting me with the award, after a few interviews in the press line we went inside I saw Chris sit down two tables behind me I could feel his stare and Tom and I were drinking champagne at the table laughing.

"You are not talking to Chris Pratt anymore? Tom said

"I told you we are no longer together on account of him being a jerk and not trusting me," I said sipping champagne

"I mean he is one lucky bastard and he let you go, what can I say if you were my girlfriend I would trust you completely I mean there is a reason why you are the woman of the year you are truly amazing any man would be lucky to have you, too bad we only work out as friends " Tom said trying to cheer me up

I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks, I wish it would have worked between us but our friendship is way too strong I do love you and you are one of my favorite people in the world," I said laughing

I turn around to see Chris staring at me with an angry look on his face

"Why don't you take a selfie with me so we can celebrate this night, after all, I'm the woman of the year, " I said

We were posting pictures and then the awards began thirty minutes into the awards Tom left the table and got on stage to present the award to me he had a very funny and touching speech that nearly made me cry.

"Well, ladies and gentleman I won't continue praising this woman because she is going to punch me later she is beautiful inside and out, she is smart and one of the greatest women I know please give it up for the GQ woman of the year the one the only Holly James" Tom said to the audience

I got up and headed to the stage and gave Tom a kiss and a hug I could see Chris from the stage

"Thank you, Tommy, I love you so much, I'm speechless I want to thank GQ for giving me this honor and Mr. Hiddleston for being my constant costar and friend I don't know what I would do without you, I'm not big on speeches I just want to say thanks to everyone that works with me every day whether it's on a movie, a business venture, a charity or the fight for equal rights I feel so lucky to have this platform and as a woman I feel even luckier to been able to use my voice for good and to bring stories to the screen and make a difference let's never be silent and always be proud of who we are and my team you know who you are and once again thank you GQ" I said and Tom wrapped his arm around me and we walked off the stage

We went to sit down as we kept laughing and I had to go to the bathroom I got up and headed backstage one of the first bathrooms was full so one of the event assistant told me that there were bathrooms on the second and third floor that it will be quieter there some bathrooms might be available I pressed the botton on the elevator and got in and pressed thrird floor I figure less people there and the door was about to close when I see a hand open the elevator door and there he was looking hot in his grey suit no other than Mr. Pratt.

"Chris, " I said looking surprised as he got in the elevator

"Holly, you look good congrats on winning woman of the year," he said

"Thank you, I did not know you were coming to this?" I said

"I decided I needed to come there was some unfinished business I needed to address," he said

The door open on the third floor

"This is me," I said getting out of the elevator and I started walking as fast as I could down the hallway I could feel him following me

"Holly, wait," he said

I stopped and turn around

"What do you want Chris?" I said

"I need to talk to you," he said

"There is nothing left to talk about Chris," I said

"Are you seeing anyone?" he said

"Not that it's none of your business but no, I been in single bliss enjoying life," I said

"I'm glad, despite your attempt to make me jealous with Tom Hiddleston back there," he said

"I wish Tom was my boyfriend he is great, a real gentleman he will never treat me like shit unlike other people I know," I said

"I never treated you like shit, I was a fucking idiot and just about fucked up the best thing in my life"

"Please Chris, go home I'm not the girl for you we clearly established that," I said

"You are the girl for me, you are it," he said

"No, I'm not fooling for that one again, every time there is distance between us you chicken out, I'm not doing this tonight please leave this is my night you have no right being here you knew I was being honored and you decided to come crash this party," I said angrily

"I'm not going away," he said with a sad look on his face

"Well, I'm walking away from this conversation," I said walking away towards the bathroom there was no one there next thing I know Chris comes into the bathroom and locks the door behind him

"Chris this is the women's bathroom, you need to get out and leave me alone," I said

"Beautiful listen to me, if after you listen to me you want me to go I'll go I promise," he said with sad puppy dog eyes

"Fine, talk and then you can leave and leave me alone, let me live my life in peace do not make me hate you," I said leaning against the sink and putting my clutch next to me

"Listen, these past two weeks have been complete hell, I can't eat, I can't sleep and I felt like half of my heart got ripped out of my chest, I did not call you because I knew I fucked up, big time and I know that I don't deserve you I tried a million different ways to try to think how I can see you again and apologize in person for my fucking stupid jealous rant. I know that I fucked up the best thing I ever had you gave me your heart and trust and I repaid you in the worst way, I kept seeing pictures of you all over the news and I knew that I royally messed everything up so if you are seeing someone I deserve it," he said

"That's the thing, Chris, I'm not seeing anyone you can interpret pictures and make stories in your head but this is not the Chris I spend the last three months filming a movie with and the Chris that made me fall in love with him, I don't know what happen to you," I said

"I know, I'm an idiot, a moron, an asshole you can call me whatever you want, I'm here to ask you to beg you to forgive me because I got scared, I had the worse two weeks of my life, my life makes no sense without you and I Iove you so much, Holly, you are the fucking love of my life I never felt this way, even when I was married I don't know what you did to me but I'm madly in love with you and I cannot even think about being with anyone else, the thought of you moving on after I fucked up made me feel like shit, I cannot see you with anyone else it breaks my heart I fucking love you and I need you to forgive me, please forgive me because we need to be together, this is it I found my other half and she is feisty and she will always call me out on my bullshit and put on a fight, please forgive me I cannot live without you I fucking love you and my life makes no sense without you and if these weeks have taugh me something is that I will never doubt you I know better you are it, Holly, I'm done I don't need to go into the world and keep finding love because like I said before you are it my present, my future only you" he said with a sad look on his face

I did not know what to say I had to agree with him, he was right he was fucking it for me as well, without a thought in my head I headed towards him and I crashed my lips with his

"I'm sorry, too please don't fuck it up again," I said

"As long as I live, I will never let you go, baby," he said kissing me once again

The kiss got heated fast I had not kissed this man in a month and a half and I wanted to devour him, next thing I know he was carrying me and sat me in the sink and he continues to kiss me.

"Fuck, Chris I need you," I said in between kisses

He stops the kiss and removed my panties and attacks my lips again as he starts to tease my clit

"Fuck, I missed those hands," I said out of breath

I started to take off his belt and threw it on the floor and I unbutton his pants and grabbed his member and moved his pants down to free him as I was stroking him

"I need you right now, I need to be inside of you, it's been too long beautiful," he said in between kisses

"Then fuck me right now baby," I said 

Next thing I know he places himself at my entrance and enters me I start bitting my lip trying not to scream, he feels so good to fuck I miss him so much no one makes me feel like this I kept bitting my lip trying not to scream.

"Fuck, I missed this cock," I said in between kisses

"I've missed you so much, never, never leave me," he said

"I'm trying so hard not to scream," I said

He kept pumping in and out of me I missed the feeling of him feeling me up, the intimacy, the closeness I was so close once again I felt that feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

"Chris, I'm cumming," I said getting my release and then he got his

He was still inside of me and we kept kissing as we were waiting to calm down, I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest I don't know how we been apart for too long but this feels so familiar him and me as one.

"I love you so much Holly," he said giving me another kiss

"I love you, you stupid idiot," I said laughing as I pressed my forehead against his

After a few minutes I got down from the sink and Chris started cleaning himself and I also did and I found my underwear on the floor and decided to retouch my makeup a little bit and fix my dress and hair I looked like I been fucked after fixing ourselves for a few minutes I turn around to show Chris.

"How do I look?" I said

"Like, I just fucked you," he said laughing

I punch him in the arm

"You look beautiful, don't worry by the time we go back downstairs no one will know," he said

"I have to go get my award and go tell Tom I have to go," I said

"Running away from me so soon?" he said

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"No, I'm not running away can you come to my house right away?" I said

" Of course I would," he said returning the kiss

"Bring your suitcase, while you are in London you are staying with me I'm not letting you go, Mr. Pratt," I said

"So..... does that mean you are my girlfriend again?" he said

"Abso-fucking-loutly, " I said winking at him

We made the plan that I would go down first and he will meet me at my house, Tom kind of knew that something had happened and he was so sweet about it that's why I love him so much he always had my back and I would always have his. On the drive home I could not stop smiling and wonder what a difference a few hours can make I was back together with Chris and I did not felt like half of my heart was missing I was now complete and felt like my face hurt from smiling so much, he was right from his little speech this was... it.


	19. Reconciliation and we got caught

The next day it was amazing waking up with Chris he had moved all his stuff from his hotel to my house in London, that day he spent the entire day doing press for the final installment of Jurassic World. He headed to the premiere by himself I was supposed to meet him there as his former costar supporting him, of course, I was behind him on the red carpet and I stopped to pose for photographers I saw Chris ahead of me and fuck did he look hot in that blue suit, thank god I did not see him leave the house since I got dressed on set.

I saw him looking at me as I made my entrance and was posing after I heard my phone beep, it was a message from Chris.

Woman if you keep wearing dresses like that...I swear to God you might kill me, I'm not going to make it ;) he texted

The same I can say for you looking fine in that blue suit, you know blue is my favorite color on you and makes your eyes bluer and makes your ass look...... ;) I texted back

I kept walking the red carpet I decided not to give any interviews and headed inside and sat next to him once we were inside. The movie was so good and there was a scene with Owen Grady changing his shirt fuck me it nearly kill me, Owen Grady was one hot character I would not mind roleplaying being rescued by Owen Grady I would keep in mind asking Chris if he kept his wardrobe from Jurassic World.

I was trying to be cool and not jump Chris at the premiere I whispered in his ear after the movie ended.

"The movie was amazing, babe and you are definitely getting laid today as long as we roleplay that you are Owen Grady," I said

"Really? Owen Grady?" he said as he leaned and whisper back in my ear

"Yes Owen, see you at the after party, I'm planning on making a very short appearance since I plan to get home as soon as possible and take a bath naked...and then head to bed....naked," I said as I walked away leaving him with his mouth open

During the after party Chris pull me to a corner and we started making out like teenagers thinking no one saw I headed home right away and he got home right after me and let's just say we did not sleep a lot that night.

The next morning a call woke us up at 4 am

"Hello?" I said answering my phone half asleep Chris was naked next to me

"Well babe, the cat is out of the bag there is a picture of you and Chris making out in a corner at the after party and also Chris entering your house and never leaving it seems the secret it's out," my agent said

"Fuck, the paparazzi followed him home?" I said getting up from the bed putting on a robe and looking out the window hiding in the curtains to avoid being seen

"Are the paparazzi out there?" my agent asked

"Yes, fuck there is a lot of them and Chris has to leave and catch his flight to continue promoting Jurassic World," I said

"Do you want me to release a statement?" he said

"Let me talk to Chris and I will text you in a bit, thanks for the heads up," I said hanging up

I was looking at all the news and pictures on my phone while Chris was sleeping next to me and all the blogs had the same pictures several shots of Chris and me kissing in that hidden corner up close like someone took it with an iPhone and one of me getting into my house with my dress I wore to the premiere and Chris following right after with his blue suit from the premiere as well.

"What's going on babe?" Chris asked half asleep

"Chris, there are pictures of you and me kissing at the after party everywhere and they are up close someone took them with a phone and it's when you and I were hiding making out in the corner and they got one of me entering the house and you following right after and never leaving and now there are paparazzi out there waiting for us to leave the house," I said

"So what if they know? you are single, I'm single and now we together fuck them let them take pictures of us" he said giving me a kiss

"Babe, they are going to ruin our secret love, we had such a good thing going with no one knowing and I could enjoy you more," I said

" I don't think they can ruin this, we have a good thing and we are a team and no one will fuck with us," he said laughing

"I know, but I don't want to release a statement, I want to make them suffer, playing the celebrity game and letting them wait a bit longer and not confirming the obvious it drives the fans and the press crazy," I said laughing

"You should have been an agent babe, no one else can play this game like you do," he said laughing

We ate breakfast and shower together before Chris had to leave to resume his press tour he will be back in London just in time to fly to Brazil with me to keep me company while I film there for a week for this movie and then he will follow me to New York to finish this film since he had two more months before starting his new movie.

The paparazzi got a picture of him leaving the house and they came out of the cars and asked him questions as they were filming him and took pictures, Chris that it's usually friendly with the paparazzi was quiet and did not make a comment and got...

The paparazzi got a picture of him leaving the house and they came out of the cars and asked him questions as they were filming him and took pictures, Chris that it's usually friendly with the paparazzi was quiet and did not make a comment and got in the car and left, the same thing happen as I left the house and headed to set wearing my sunglasses and trying to cover my face and not responding to their questions.

The paparazzi got a picture of him leaving the house and they came out of the cars and asked him questions as they were filming him and took pictures, Chris that it's usually friendly with the paparazzi was quiet and did not make a comment and got...

I got so many texts from my friends congratulating me Jennifer Lawrence, Adele, Emma Stone and even Ellen DeGeneres making fun of the fact that she had thought about introducing us two years ago before I started dating Ryan and when Chris had just gotten divorced she said she always thought we would be a great couple.

Next thing we knew we were in Brazil, we had to fly private to prevent the paparazzi from harassing us at the airport I got constantly photograph while on set on a weekend off me and Chris flew to a beach called Praia do forte where they got pictures of us vacationing at the same resort to continue confirming the rumors without having to make a statement yet.

Next thing we knew we were in Brazil, we had to fly private to prevent the paparazzi from harassing us at the airport I got constantly photograph while on set on a weekend off me and Chris flew to a beach called Praia do forte where they got pictu...

 

After we wrapped in Brazil we headed to New York to finish the movie, Chris also headed with me I was super excited to get him to see my home and my New York that I love and miss so much since I been gone for a long time, we got into my townhouse ...

After we wrapped in Brazil we headed to New York to finish the movie, Chris also headed with me I was super excited to get him to see my home and my New York that I love and miss so much since I been gone for a long time, we got into my townhouse and the same, the paparazzi got pictures of us going into my house covering our faces.

"Well, welcome to my home," I said as we enter the house

"Wow, I gotta say this house is so you," Chris said

"I'm so happy to be home, I missed New York and this house," I said as I collapsed on the couch

"You have a big house for being in New York," he said

"I used to have an apartment and it was big, but not as big as this house I actually bought two townhouses that were together and knocked the wall down and made one big house, I just figure I needed more space and in case I ever had kids and I also have a big family and friends are always crashing here" I said

"So....you thought about kids," he said

"I mean being a mother has never been my priority or getting married but I have thought about having a baby maybe... someday," I said smiling

"Well, you just let me know when you want a baby and I volunteer as tribute," he said lifting his hand

"Do you want to have more kids?" I said

"I would not mind having kids with you, if that's what you want, I mean I would love to have someone that is half of me and half of you, being a father is the best thing that has happened to me," He said

"I think I would like that too.... someday have a mini Chris running around the house except under one condition," I said

"What?" he said

"That my kid won't be a Seahawks fan because that team sucks......I mean the worse team ever" I said laughing

"I won't have it, my kids would love the same teams I love," he said

"Over my dead body, they will be Seachicken fans," I said getting up from the couch laughing

"You are so dead," He said

I decided to make a run for it up the stair as Chris chased me all over the house and finally caught me as I came to hide in my bedroom.

He stopped at the entrance of my room and looked around

"This is your bedroom? I mean it's weird that we been going out for four months and I'm stepping foot in your house for the first time ever and I get to see your bedroom for the first time as well" he said 

"I know we are not like everyone else but I been gone for so long, sometimes we work so hard to buy and decorate these big houses that sometimes we don't get to spend as much time as we would like," I said

"You know, we have done it all over the houses we have rented, on movie set trailers and hotels and public bathrooms even but we have never done in your bedroom our mine," he said as he got close to me

"I want you to start thinking this is our bedroom, I mean if you want..... we have not officially discussed this since you live in LA and I live here but we have practically been living together we just never got to live in each other's actual houses," I said biting my lip

"Are you asking me to move in?" he said

"Yes, if you want... I mean please stop me if we are going too fast" I said

"I can't permanently move to New York, my son lives in LA," he said

"I know and I would never ask you to do that... I'm just want to be with you and if that involves having two homes, please count me in I hate LA but for you, I'll be willing to move to that dreadful sunny place" I said laughing

"You would move to LA for me?" he said with a smile

"I would as long as I don't get rid of this house and I get to spend time in New York," I said

"I gotta warn you we better buy another house if this is actually happening because my house in LA it's way too small and it feels like a bachelor pad," he said

"So are we really doing this... I mean making it official moving in together?" I asked

"Fuck yes!" He said running towards me and lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him and pressing my lips to his

"Except we gotta figure out something about your closet in this house because I currently occupied two closets," I said laughing

"Well we will have a new house in LA so now you get a new closet where you can take some clothes there and give me some space here," he said laughing

"Are we actually buying a freaking house together in LA?" I said

"Yes, like I told you I don't know if you did not believe me when I told you.... this is it!!"

"I know I feel the same way too I mean... you are it," I said pressing my lips against his and that night we made sure that we put my bed to good use it was after all now our bed.


	20. We are a team

After spending a couple of weeks filming in New York, Chris was mostly working out while I was on set getting ready for his new movie and he will start filming in a month. We were living together in New York and Chris was never a New York guy but I'm glad that he loves me so much that he is embracing it and making it work.

We took a flight to LA to be together a couple of days before I had to start promotion of my new film which will start in LA and will have me going all over the world for the next couple of weeks after we landed at LAX the paparazzi went crazy and we had a hard time getting thru the arrival gate we had security come and get us with a car and we got into separate cars.

We took a flight to LA to be together a couple of days before I had to start promotion of my new film which will start in LA and will have me going all over the world for the next couple of weeks after we landed at LAX the paparazzi went crazy and...

We finally got to Chris's house in the Hollywood Hills, it was definitely a bachelor pad I love my beautiful man but there are so many manly things everywhere a lady did definitely not decorate this house

We finally got to Chris's house in the Hollywood Hills, it was definitely a bachelor pad I love my beautiful man but there are so many manly things everywhere a lady did definitely not decorate this house.

"Wow, there is a dead deer on the wall," I said looking at the animal hanging from the wall in the living room

"I'm not a decorator, I don't have amazing taste like you," he said

"This house it's beautiful, it's so you and I love it," I said with a smile

"No, you don't love it and wait until you see my closet you probably would want to burn must of the stuff there," he said laughing

"Babe, you look cute no matter what you wear," I said

"Not if I'm wearing camo I'm not fashionable like you," he said laughing

"I personally love to see you in a suit but I love you even more, when you are not wearing nothing," I said biting my lip

"Fuck, see when you say things like that and you bite that fucking lip I just know that I'm in big trouble"

"Why are you in big trouble?" I said with a mischevious smile

"Because I need to fuck your brains out," He said as he ran towards me and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a cave man and took me upstairs to his room and I could not help but laugh at his cuteness and was super turned on at the same time how he could just carry me and threw me on the bed there were flowers and candles everywhere it looked beautiful

"Did you prepared this for me?" I said as I sat on the bed

"Well, I told my assistant to do it... I did not do it I was on the plane with you remember?"

"Thank you, Mr. Pratt, you are the most amazing and romantic boyfriend in the world," I said as I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"Do you wanna go take a shower? I remember how much fun you like to have in the shower with me" he said giving me a devilish look

"How about we take a bath? I mean a sexy bath, you can do anything you want to me" I said giving him another quick kiss

"Fuck, yes I would take a bath with you I love our sexy baths," he said with a smile on his face

"Lead the way and after can we please eat something, I'm probably going to be twice as hungry after the workout we are about to have," I said giving him a wink and following him to the master bathroom

After our sexy bath, we order in and ate it in bed while watching movies I was a bit nervous that night I would be meeting Chris's son Jack tomorrow and I just wanted him to like me this man means a lot to me and I just wanted the most important person in his life to approve of me.

The next day I woke up and it smells like Chris was cooking breakfast downstairs I came down wearing his button-down shirt and saw him cooking breakfast as I enter the kitchen.

"I think I'm more in love with you every day," I said smiling

"Why do you say that?" he said laughing

"because you are the most romantic man I ever met, cooking for me, taking care of me, because if it was my turn to cook we will be eating burnt toast and runny eggs," I said laughing

"Well, I'm glad I can take care of the cooking part of the relationship because you are so amazing at everything else," he said

I gave him a quick kiss and went to sit down at the table

"Are you ok?" he said when he saw me sat down with a serious look on my face

"I'm a little nervous about meeting Jack today? what if he hates me? what if he thinks I'm not good for you and tells Anna and she hates me?" I said

"He is going to love you, he has a good heart and like I told you he wants my happiness and Anna and I get along great she's seen how happy I been lately she is also looking forward to meeting you" he said as he put my plate in front of me and sat down next to me

"This is just really important for me, your son it's the most important person in your life and I love you so much and I want him to like me, I just...." I said

"He is going to love you because I love you and you are the most wonderful woman I ever met don't worry so much about this and eat your breakfast," he says as he gives me a quick kiss on the lips

I thought it would be a great idea to meet at the children's museum Jack loved museums and was crazy smart from what Chris had told me I was going to meet them there I just thought it will be better I was not ready to meet the ex-wife yet I wanted to meet Jack first.

I was standing there by the entrance wearing a baseball cap waiting for them more nervous than I ever been and suddenly I see Chris and Jack walking towards me Chris gives me a sweet smile as soon as he sees me.

I was standing there by the entrance wearing a baseball cap waiting for them more nervous than I ever been and suddenly I see Chris and Jack walking towards me Chris gives me a sweet smile as soon as he sees me

"Jack, this is Holly, Holly this is Jack," Chris said with a smile on his face

"Hi Jack, I'm Holly," I said stretching out my hand to shake his

"You are really pretty, my dad talks a lot about you it's great to finally meet you," he says shaking my hand with a sweet smile

"I gotta say the same, your dad it's always talking about you and all the amazing adventures you guys have"

We had a great time at the museum and at lunch, I was relieved it went great this was important to Chris, Jack was a polite and smart boy and it seems like despite the divorce he loved his parents more than anything and they raised him right and after lunch we said our goodbyes and made a plan to go to Disneyland on the weekend and I headed home and Chris went to drop him off.

I was finishing up some calls when Chris got home and I was sitting on the couch

"Hi babe, I'm here in the living room," I said out loud

Chris came into the room with a smile on his face

"I gotta say, Jack loved you thank you for spending the day with us," He said as he sat on the couch with me

"I was a bit nervous but Jack is an amazing kid babe, so smart, polite and kind he has good parents," I said with a smile on my face

"I love you and he knows that you are important to me, he is a great kid and his mom and I have remained friends and everything has been amicable and we are still a family even if his mom is married now and I think he's been wanting me to be happy as well he worries about me," he said

"I'm just glad he likes me and I will keep working hard to keep it that way, I love you babe and I want him to be happy," He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"I was talking to my real state agent and she has a bunch of houses that we can go see tomorrow and they got everything we are looking for," I said

"Are you sure you want to move to LA, I know you love New York and this town is not your favorite?" he said

"I will still have New York, I'm keeping my house there and I don't love LA but I love you and I will get used to it and anytime I miss New York I can fly back," I said

"I promise we will divide our time in both places, I can't believe we are buying a house together if someone would have told me a year ago that I will get with you I would not have believed it," he said

"I would not have believed it either," I said giving him a kiss

The next day we went to see houses and I fell in love with a house this particular house I been looking at pictures since they got send to me while I was in New York and I love it even more now that I'm seeing it in person.

The next day we went to see houses and I fell in love with a house this particular house I been looking at pictures since they got send to me while I was in New York and I love it even more now that I'm seeing it in person

 

It was beautiful it had the garden and lots of bedrooms and it reminded me of the Tuscan style house in Italy I could see myself and Chris living here and raising kids, of course, we need it to make it our own I was standing in the garden looking at the view and envisioning myself and Chris at the house when he came and stood next to me.

"You really like this house?" he said

"I do! it reminds me of the house in Italy and it's big and it has a beautiful garden and lots of rooms and just look at that view," I said pointing at the beautiful sunset.

"It is true, the house it's very similar to the house in Italy and I have very fond memories with you in that house," he said with a smile on his face

"What do you think?" I said

"I can see us and our kids and our dogs living in this house," he said

"I can see us too," I said

"Alright then sold," He said giving me a kiss

"This is our house then," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss

"This is our house," He said giving me another kiss

"What did you mean by kids?" I said laughing

"Well, there is Jack and then we will most likely have another three kids," he said

"Maybe in the near future we will start with one and if that one turns out great we will see about the other two," I said laughing

"Well, we better start working on number one," Chris said carrying me bridal style as we went back inside the house

A few days had passed before I had to start promoting my new movie and we had so much fun hanging out with Jack and taking him to Disneyland and finalizing the last details for the purchase of the house.

Tonight we were driving Jack home and I will get to meet Anna here I am again feeling nervous hoping she likes me.

"Well here we are," Chris says as Jack starts getting out of the car

"Let's go, Holly, my mom will be so excited to meet you," Jack said

"I'm coming!" I said as I get out of the car and Chris is just right behind me and wraps his arm around my waist giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Don't worry so much, she will love you!" Chris says

Suddenly the front door opens and there are Anna and her husband with a smile on her face as Jack rushes to give her a hug

"Mom this is Holly, we had an amazing time at Disneyland today," Jack said

"Holly, of course, I have heard so much about you not only from Jack over here but also from Chris," she said

"Nice to meet you too, Jack and Chris talk so much about you," I said smiling

"Do you mind if I give you a hug I feel like we are old friends already?" she says with a smile

"Sure," I say as I head towards her and give her a hug

"Any woman that it's able to whip Chris into shape is a friend of mine," she says

She stops hugging me and turns around

"I'm so rude Holly, this is my husband John," she says

"Nice to meet you, John," I say shaking his hand

"Chris tells me you are going to be crazy busy for the next few weeks promoting your movie, I heard great things about it it has Oscar buzz already, you are a terrific actress I can't tell you how much I cried at the movie you did last year with Meryl Streep," she says

"Yes, this would be a very busy season for me and thank you so much you are super sweet I don't think that I'm the one that made people cry in that movie it was all Meryl," I said laughing

"Well, promise me next time you are in LA you will come have dinner with us and you and I can hang out," She says giving me a hug

"Yes, for sure I'll tell Chris to put your number on my phone so I can text you," I say

"I will love to go out shopping with you, I mean you are one of the best-dressed women in the industry I always love the way you dress, I just don't have all the access to the designers that you do," Anna says

"It's none sense believe I'm sure there are other people that dress better than I do," I say

"Well, to me you are the definition of style I would love for you to style me," she says

"I'm so happy you to got a chance to meet and I hope my two favorite girls get to hang out, and sorry to cut this short but we have a dinner we have to get to" Chris said giving Anna a kiss on the cheek and shaking Johns' hand and giving Jack a quick kiss and a hug

"Bye Holly, I hope we get to go the museum in New York like you promise," Jack said

"Your dad said he will take you with him to New York next time we are there and we can also go to the Bronx zoo like I promise ok bud," I said giving him a high five

"Deal," he says as he high fives me

I hug Anna and John goodbye and Chris and I get in the car.

"I told you she is sweet and she likes you, the same as my son they see how happy I am and want me to be happy with the love of my life," he says as he leans and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad they approve of me, this was really important for me to babe, I'm also very happy with the love of my life," I say

"We are a team babe, from now on the Pratt's and the James's are a team," he says

"Well our fandom is calling us Hollris or Chrolly" I said laughing

"I heard it was Holpratt" he said laughing


	21. Award Season

After dating for almost eleven months and still not making things official to the press, we liked our privacy and we decided that they will probably harass us in the Summer when we have to promote our movie together. We had quite a few busy months Chris was filming another movie and I been promoting my film since the Fall and I been making the award season rounds Chris was away filming but somehow we made it work our new house it's still not completely done there are still a few more months of construction left but I been supervising it when I make trips to LA thanks to award season I been living in LA and staying with Chris. We had a lovely Christmas together since I flew my family from New York to spend Christmas with us in LA and that way Chris could spend Christmas with Jack we spend Christmas Eve with him and Anna had him for Christmas day.

Anna and I have been getting along great I even brought her as my date to the Golden Globes since Chris was out of town and could not come it caused quite the controversy since I been winning and the press could not stop talking about how I took my boyfriend's ex-wife as my date but I still have not walked a red carpet with Chris, Anna was amazing and I been quite amazed how much the entire family has welcome me including Chris's family and my family adores Chris.

We have been a team this whole time flying back and forth to see each other and making time if in case someone is filming the other one will go on their days off to visit. I have been mostly traveling everywhere promoting this movie that has proven quite a success during award season the date has finally come the Oscars were here and I was nominated this will be the third nomination I have received I won before but the Oscars are quite huge and I still cannot help but be nervous Chris and I decided to arrive separately and we will sit together and this will be the first time we will be sitting together and we will also present an award since we are starting to promote Indiana Jones that comes out in May.

Chris headed out before me I had all my makeup done and hair and I was wearing a robe all I needed was to put on my dress which Chris had not seen since he headed out first looking fucking hot in a tux and gave me a quick kiss.

I got to the red carpet and got out of the car and the press started taking pictures like crazy, this was one of the things that distracted me going down the press line keeping busy because I could not help it but feel nervous.

I was posing on the red carpet and stopping to answer questions when I saw Chris ahead of me on the red carpet saying hi to RDJ when he suddenly saw me and I could hear him mouth Holy fuck when he saw me I could not help but laugh he also looked h...

I was posing on the red carpet and stopping to answer questions when I saw Chris ahead of me on the red carpet saying hi to RDJ when he suddenly saw me and I could hear him mouth Holy fuck when he saw me I could not help but laugh he also looked hot so I gave him a little wink. I was nearly done working the red carpet and we had to go inside and start the show.

When I got to my sit Chris was already there and got up to give me a hug and gave me a kiss on the hand like a complete gentleman he is

When I got to my sit Chris was already there and got up to give me a hug and gave me a kiss on the hand like a complete gentleman he is.

"You look amazing, beautiful, I might kidnap you and take you down to city hall and marry you right now," He said whispering in my ear

"Thanks, you look hot in a tux then again you look even better with nothing on Mr. Pratt thank you for looking hot as always it has been a good distraction since I'm so nervous that I feel like I'm going to throw up right now," I said

"Don't be nervous I'm here, everything will be fine!" he said as we sat down

Jimmy Kimmel was the host again and the opening was funny we presented the award for best costume design and Chris and I had a little skit going that everyone seem to enjoyed he continued to make fun of me and the fact that I been nominated and won before but that they don't give Oscars for nominations for saving the galaxy or for running away from dinosaurs.

The end of the show was near which meant that my category was next for best actress the film has been winning tonight and I was so happy for everyone that I work with that won. Leo came out to present the award for best actress I was so nervous Chris grabbed my hand whispered in my ear

"Don't be nervous I would wish you good luck, but I don't think you need it." and kissed the hand he was holding

As Leo was saying the names of all the nominees and suddenly I heard him say

"And the Oscar for best actress goes to....Holly James" he said with a smile I got up in shock I would never get used to this Chris gave me a hug and whisper in my ear once again

"I told you, you don't need good luck I love you so much," he said

"I love you too," I said as I hugged him back and walked towards the stage gave Leo a hug and he handed me my Oscar

"Oh my God this is just so surreal, I don't know what to say thank you, Leo, this has been a great night for our little film and everyone that worked so hard I want to thank our director Ava Duvernay you are an amazing and I enjoy working with you so much there is a reason why we have worked together twice," I said

"I want to thank all the cast and crew, an actor is nothing without all the people that work so hard around us, my team, you know who you are and I thank you for putting up with me and all my craziness, as well as I, want to share this with all the nominees you are all wonderfully talented women and gave amazing performances and I have enjoyed sharing this time with all of you and oh my God they are yelling at me I got sixty seconds.....I want to thank my family for being amazing and loving me so much and my parents for just being the best parents anyone could ask and last but not least I want to thank my better half, Mr. Christopher Pratt, I mean my mother always said there is a lid for every pot and I really was not expecting for you to be the lid for my pot but I'm so happy I found you.... you are not only a talented actor but also a great human being and thank you for supporting me in everything I do and for just being you... thank you academy I'm forever grateful for this honor." I said as Leo extended his hand and we walked away from the stage

I was backstage being hugged by everyone when I saw Chris coming towards me with a smile on his face and he hugged me so hard he lifted me off the floor.

"Congrats baby, you deserve that and so much more," he says as we continue embracing

"I was so nervous and I think I just declared my love for you to millions of people around the world," I said laughing as he put me down and grabbed me by my waist and gave me a kiss on the forehead as we continue walking towards the press line

"Thanks for that by the way, I'm glad I'm the lid to your pot, you dork you almost made a grown ass man cry in front of millions of people," he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"I will see you soon, I just gotta go do some interviews," I say

"I love you, two time Oscar winner, " he said giving me a wink as he walked away

That night was surreal, we had so much fun at the Vanity Fair party and the governor's ball and Chris and I would be headed for a week vacation to Tuscany and returning to my favorite place since I was due to start filming in a week and a half and I needed a much-deserved break award season it's quite brutal and Chris has also been working non stop and we will be due to start press for Indiana Jones in a month an a half.

After a long flight, we landed in Italy and a car was waiting for us when we got off the plane Chris looked a bit worried.

"Are you ok babe?" I asked

"I'm just jetlag that's all," he said

"are you sure, you just have this worried look on your face," I said

"It's nothing beautiful, I'm just tired and hungry," he said

"Ok, we can get some rest when we get to the house," I said

It was ten in the morning when we got to the house and Chris and I went to take a quick nap, I hope he is just tired and a quick nap will fix everything, he looked worried and stressed since we left LA and had the same look the entire flight.

I woke up at around 6 and Chris was up when I woke up

"What time is it?" I asked

"it's six o'clock," he said

"I just took a shower, but I have a bath ready for you and I made a reservation for us tonight and we need to be ready by eight o'clock which gives you two hours," he says

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I'm taking my favorite girl out for a fancy dinner to celebrate all the great things that have happen to you including that Oscar and also our anniversary would be in a few weeks but we will be away filming so I thought we might kill two birds with one stone and celebrate everything tonight," he said

"I'll take a bath and get ready ok?" I said

"I left a beautiful dress laid out for you in the closet and some shoes so you can wear them tonight," he said giving me a kiss

"I'll let you get ready I just gotta go call my agent and I'll change in the other room and I will meet you downstairs at eight ok? he said as he came to give me a quick kiss while I was still laying on the bed

"I feel like Cinderella, you are the most romantic man on the planet you know that Mr. Pratt?" I said returning the kiss and seeing him walk away

I took a bath and got ready and the dress Chris had chosen was beautiful he probably got help from someone on my team because the dress was my size and something I would totally wear it was Versace and fit like a glove.

I was just finishing up my lipstick when I headed out and was going down the stairs and I got a glimpse of Chris wearing a beautiful velvet tux, he had just shaven his beard which I don't think I have seen him without a beard the whole time we been together he looked so beautiful and innocent and fucking hot I saw him with his mouth open as I was coming down the stairs.

 

"Wow is it possible that you get more beautiful every day, you are breathtakingly gorgeous in that dress," he said as he gave me a kiss on the lips as I approached him

"Well, you have good taste Mr. Pratt you choose this dress," I said

"I always loved you in white, you look like an angel," he said

"I have to say a velvet suit, fuck me you look hot... I gotta apologize in advance if my comments tonight at very rated R but you look so handsome in that tux and with no beard you look like a young Patrick Swayze babe," I said as I touch his face it was strange to me seeing him with no beard but he looked fucking hot.

"We watch Dirty Dancing on our first date," He said giving me a wink

"Oh, I remember and telling you I had a crush on Patrick Swayze and tonight I feel like Baby," I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Ok let's go eat I'm starving and we probably will have to return home soon because I don't want to jump you in a public place when you look this hot," he said

"I should say the same you are the hottest man on this planet Mr. Pratt and I would be careful if I were you I might jump you before you know it," I said laughing

"You can jump me anytime you want and I gotta say this tux it's all your fault, you said I would love to see you in Tom Ford velvet tux and this is what they send me when I made a request," he said with a mischevious smile

"Well, I better call Tom Ford myself and thank him in person for making this tux that makes you look like a prince," I said giving him a kiss

We got in the car and Chris had gotten a driver and a beautiful classic car, suddenly the car stops in front of a house that was five minutes away from the villa we were staying and we go thru the gates everything looks beautiful at night but I wonder what are we doing here and who lives here in this beautiful house.


	22. Love is in the air

Chris got out of the car and open the door for me the house was beautiful and I did not know what we were doing here but we started walking down the little path that headed to the house and we walked inside the house it was beautiful and it looks like someone lived there.

Chris got out of the car and open the door for me the house was beautiful and I did not know what we were doing here but we started walking down the little path that headed to the house and we walked inside the house it was beautiful and it looks ...

"Chris, can you please explain to me what are we doing in this house?" I asked

"We are walking thru it, can you be patient woman," he said as he grabbed my hand and lead the way

"This is great, this is a beautiful house and it's kind of creepy that we are just checking this house out, I believe this is called breaking and entering Pratt, we can go to jail here in Italy you know?" I said joking

"Do you like the house?" he asked

"It's a beautiful house, but that doesn't answer the question I asked about breaking into someone's house Christopher," I said as he held my hand continuing to lead the way

"I want to show you the garden," he said

"Ok, you have officially lost it, Chris, I don't know what are we doing breaking into a stranger's homes and checking out gardens but I hope you are happy when TMZ shows my mugshot on tv and people make memes with my mugshot," I said

Suddenly we were outside and the night was beautiful and there was a beautiful path that leads to the garden Chris kept leading the way when we suddenly stop in front of a beautiful tree decorated with lights and a table that was set up for a roma...

Suddenly we were outside and the night was beautiful and there was a beautiful path that leads to the garden Chris kept leading the way when we suddenly stop in front of a beautiful tree decorated with lights and a table that was set up for a romantic dinner.

Suddenly we were outside and the night was beautiful and there was a beautiful path that leads to the garden Chris kept leading the way when we suddenly stop in front of a beautiful tree decorated with lights and a table that was set up for a roma...

"Wow, this was your big romantic surprise?" I said with my mouth open admiring the beautiful view and lights

"Do you like it?" he said as he pulled the chair out and I sat down

"I love it, thank you for being so romantic I don't exactly know what we are doing here at this house but I love this beautiful setup babe," I said

He sat down across from me and grabbed my hand from across the table and kissed it

"But do you like it, the house?" he said

"It's a beautiful house Chris," I said

"Good, I'm glad you like it because it's ours," he said

"What?" I said looking shocked

"Well it will be ours in two months but I already paid for it, I know how much you love this place and I thought this could be a great vacation home so we could continue to have amazing memories here and I tried to buy the other villa that we are staying at and that you love but that old man won't sell it I even tried to offer him way more but he said it was staying in his family and he would never sell and he told me about his neighboor that was sellling so I came to see it a few weeks ago when I told you I had to fly to see my mom I actually came to Italy and saw it and love it and I bought it," he said

"I'm speechless Chris, I don't know what to say?" I said getting up from the table and sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss

"Ok, you need you to stop kissing me otherwise we will never finish enjoying this romantic dinner I have planned," he said

We ate dinner he had planned everything the entire meal and the waiters that served the dinner and everything was delicious suddenly I heard music play after we were finishing our dessert

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me like you did on our first date?" he said

"Sure, but don't forget that while we were dancing and you gave me that sexy look and I attacked you and we slept together for the first time," I said as I got up and started dancing with him

"I love the way your hair smells," he said as I had my head on his shoulders and we let the music sway us

"Thank you by the way, for the dinner, for the beautiful house, for being so amazing this has been the best year of my life," I said as I lifted my head and stared into his beautiful green eyes

"This has been the best year of my life too, you are everything I ever dreamed off as the matter of fact I have one more surprise," he said as he stopped dancing and suddenly got down on one knee and took out a blue Tiffany's box out of his pocket

"Oh my god... this is not happening," I say in complete shock as I see my beautiful man down on one knee

"Baby, I loved you even before I met you and if it's even possible I love you even more after we met and every day has been an adventure and never a dull moment with you, I found my match and you are the only person to call me out on my shit and I love it and you are beautiful inside and out and I never thought I could love someone the way I love you and I want to do everything with you, I want to wake up every morning with you and I want to have babies and just be with you Holly James will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on this planet and marrying me," he said as he opens the ring box there it was the most beautiful diamond ring with a black diamond

"Baby, I loved you even before I met you and if it's even possible I love you even more after we met and every day has been an adventure and never a dull moment with you, I found my match and you are the only person to call me out on my shit and I...

"Before you say yes, I realize the diamond it's black but I know that you never dreamt of marriage and you are a strong woman and not like anyone I ever met before but I thought a beautiful woman like you it's like this rare black diamond and I just thought....." he said

"You just thought what...." I said with tears in my eyes

"So will you....?" he said

"Yes, I will marry you, Pratt," I said getting on my knees and giving him a kiss my wonderful man had tears coming out of his eyes and after giving him a kiss and a hug he put the ring on me and fit like a glove

"I love it, babe, this is the most amazing ring I have ever seen?" I said

"So...you are now my fiancee?" he says smiling

"I'm going to be the future, Mrs. Pratt but you have to promise me something?" I said

"No big wedding please can you and I just run away somewhere and elope, just you and me and no one else, I hate weddings but I love you and I want to make this commitment to you," I said

"You can do whatever you want, I just want to be with you," he said giving me a kiss on the lips


	23. Press Tour

Spending the week with Chris in Italy was heaven, we only told our parents of our engagement and made them swear they will not say anything, we were about to start promoting Indiana Jones soon and did not want anyone to know because right after the promotion tour we would be eloping and wanted to have a peaceful press tour it was going to be hard enough people knowing we were officially dating I basically declared my love to him during my Oscar speech.

I had to hide my ring when we headed to LA the house was nearly done but we can at least start to decorate now and it will be another two months which is perfect because right before we both have to leave for filming and after the press tour is done.

The promotion started two weeks after we got back from Italy, I been living at Chris's bachelor pad and finalizing the details of the house and my new movie which I had written and I would be directing as well and on top of that I had asked a designer friend of mine to design a wedding dress and to be top secret and that I was going to use it in my new movie and its meant to be top secret, I hated lying to people but I did not want anyone to know about us eloping after this promo tour.

Day one of promotion started in LA and Chris and I sat together in the interviews for the press junket, the press was instructed to not ask about our relationship but most of the questions they to asked us were about our great chemistry and we had to answer as best as we could and we could not help but joke and make fun of each other during the press junket and the press were loving it and also we were having an amazing time being together again as costars we work so much apart that it was nice to be with him all day again.

The night was near and after doing Jimmy Kimmel's show with the cast we headed to the premiere and arrived separate but pose together after we both had walk the carpet and talked to the press, the photographers were yelling at us to look over there and over here and Chris whisper something in my ear.

"I have not been with you all day and you been looking super hot all day long," he said laughing

The photographers continue to take pictures of us as we continue talking to each other

"We been together, all day babe," I said smiling at the photographers

"Not, alone I mean I want to fuck you and there are always people around," he said smiling

"Christopher, the photographers," I said laughing

"They cannot read lips and besides I'm whispering in your ear, they think we are talking about something else," he said

"Well, as soon as the movie starts if you want we can sneak into the bathroom," I said whispering in his ear

"I would love to take that dress off," He said and giving me a kiss on the forehead

"I would love to take that dress off," He said and giving me a kiss on the forehead

After we did the cast presentation I headed out first right before the movie started as always my team knew I hated watching myself on screen and I really wanted to see the final result of what Chris and I made since this is the movie that got us ...

After we did the cast presentation I headed out first right before the movie started as always my team knew I hated watching myself on screen and I really wanted to see the final result of what Chris and I made since this is the movie that got us together and the big topic of conversation by everyone was how amazing our chemistry on screen.

My agent asked me to wait in a dressing room they had set up at the movie theatre so we could change for the after party I was sitting by the couch waiting for Chris and a few moments later he walks into the room and locks the door.

"What lie did you tell them to get out?" I said laughing

"That I wanted to keep you company since I know how your anxiety gets bad during press tours," he said walking towards me

"I hate watching myself on screen, everyone knows that and I feel so much better on this press tour now that you are with me, my beautiful fiancee," I said getting up and meeting him halfway and crashing my lips to his.

"Alone at last," he says as he turns me to the side to unzip my dress

I step out of my dress and I'm only wearing panties he bites his lips and gives me that stare that drives me crazy.

"Don't give me that look, you know what it does to me," I said

I get close to him and remove his suit jacket and then his tie and shirt while I keep my eyes on him.

"You look so sexy in just panties, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are all mine." He said attacking my lips as I take his belt off and start unzipping his pants

"Take them off, no foreplay today baby I just want you inside of me," I said heading towards the couch and standing next to it

I have never seen Chris remove his pants and boxers and shoes so fast and he headed towards me and attacked my lips and bent down to remove my panties he then proceeded to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around him still wearing my high heels he position himself at my entrance, he was so strong and I love how he could carry me like I was nothing and I continue attacking his lips as he enters me roughly.

"I wanted to do this all day baby," he said out of breath

"I'm trying not to scream I don't want anyone to know we are doing the dirty back here," I said biting my lip

He was unique every time we had sex he made me feel things no one else had ever before he put me down after doing it in the air for a few minutes, he gave me another kiss.

"Bend over on the couch baby I want to see that ass," he says as he gives me another kiss turns me around and as I bend over on the couch he slaps me and enters me once again

"I love this view," he said out of breath once again

"Fuck, slap me again baby," I said biting my lip trying not to scream

He gives me a slap and continues to take me from behind

"Faster, Baby right there you feel so good," I said

He picks up the pace faster and a bit rougher

"This is the best press tour I ever have done," he says as he continues to pump in and out of me

"You get to fuck your costar everytime you want," I say moaning

"Beautiful I'm so close," he says moaning

"Me too you feel so good baby," I say

I start getting that feeling once again and I get my release and Chris got his right after.

I turn around and attacked his lips once again I will never get tired of kissing this man and he is mine, all mine and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

"That was so good beautiful, not to brag but we are so good together," he says with a smirk on his face

"We are good together, that's why I let you fuck me this often,"I said laughing and giving him a kiss as he wraps his arms around me

"This is my favorite thing to do with you," he said with a smile

"But you are insatiable lately Mr. Pratt, at this point I'm amazed you have not knocked me up we do it a lot," I said laughing at him

"I wish I been trying to knock you up since day one, I want to have beautiful babies with you I can't wait to see you like they say barefoot and pregnant, I bet you look beautiful pregnant," he says with a sweet smile on his face

"First let's get thru this press tour and get married and finish the movies we have already sign on for and then we will see," I said laughing

I went to clean myself up and changed into something else for the after party and I'm glad no one noticed what we did there.

 

The after party went amazingly everyone kept telling us how much they loved and enjoyed the movie and how they could not wait for the sequel and despite not having watched the movie thanks to Chris and his teenage boy urges

The after party went amazingly everyone kept telling us how much they loved and enjoyed the movie and how they could not wait for the sequel and despite not having watched the movie thanks to Chris and his teenage boy urges.

Next, we headed to Europe to promote the movie in a private jet with the rest of the cast the first stop was Germany this tour was the best I got to be with my fiancee and love of my life and it was so much fun doing interviews with Chris we complimented each other perfectly and we were relaxed around each other and Chris just kept speaking German in the interviews trying to impress me and as we were waiting in our chairs for the next round of interviews during a quick break.

"You are not the only smart one in this relationship," he said with a smirk on his face

"Well, Mr. Pratt you are a man of many talents I never doubted that and you look fucking hot speaking German," I said giving him a kiss

"I gotta remember to speak German more often if you are into that sort of thing," he says giving me a wink

"I gotta remember to speak German more often if you are into that sort of thing," he says giving me a wink

I have been working out like crazy and not to brag but I never had my body so toned and firm and I felt good and I been wearing sexy dresses like I never thought I would wear but ever since I met Chris I felt sexier and Chris looked good too he ha...

I have been working out like crazy and not to brag but I never had my body so toned and firm and I felt good and I been wearing sexy dresses like I never thought I would wear but ever since I met Chris I felt sexier and Chris looked good too he has been working out and he also has stepped up his style and looks more handsome than ever the German premiere went great and we were crazy exhausted and jet-lagged from the non stop press day but I was happy that I got to do this with him he made things better and he was an adorable dork always making me laugh.

Next stop we headed to Paris and we landed late at night and I was so exhausted I went straight to bed, the next day I had to secretly go try my wedding dress at the atelier and it was beautiful this was the hardest secret I ever had to keep but it will be all worth it, in the end, I will get to marry the love of my life, me the girl that never thought she will get married I was so focused on my career and I thought marriage was not for me I just wanted to find someone that will truly love me and I got the most amazing man on the planet he was capable of making me see things differently and now here I am stading in a wedding dress getting the final touches finalized and I could not get rid of the smile on my face.

I headed back to the hotel and joined Chris for the press junket I went to retouch my makeup in the bathroom when Chris came in.

"You left so early I did not get a chance to say good morning," he said as he headed towards me as I was retouching my makeup and gave me a kiss on the lips

"I had to go and try on my wedding dress," I said whispering

"I wish I would have come with you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist

"I'm not big on weddings but isn't bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress?"

"That's what they say, but in this case, you don't believe in weddings and I been dying to see you in a wedding dress since the day we met," he said giving me that boyish look that I adore

"I know I hate all the cheesy wedding stuff but I want to see your face that day, I want to surprise you," I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"My tux is ready as well I will pick it in London," he said

"I bet you look hot as a groom as well," I said laughing

The press junket was fun and tiring Chris continue to make fun of me and how I speak French and we made appearances on some French shows that had us act silly which was a distraction and then we headed to the Paris premiere of the movie where I choose a black dress and Chris as always looking good in a grey suit which made his eyes look a darker shade of green that I love.

The press junket was fun and tiring Chris continue to make fun of me and how I speak French and we made appearances on some French shows that had us act silly which was a distraction and then we headed to the Paris premiere of the movie where I c...

After two days in Paris and as we were just wrapping the premiere we headed straight to the airport and landed in London

After two days in Paris and as we were just wrapping the premiere we headed straight to the airport and landed in London. The city that saw our love blossom and was where we filmed the movie it brought a smile to my face as the plane was descending.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris said as he was sitting next to me on the private plane

"It's just London has a special place in my heart it would be a year in one week since you asked me on a date?" I said with a smile on my face

"Well, I really had to convince you to give me a chance let me take you on a date and when you said yes it was one of the best moments of my life," he said kissing my hand

"A year later and here we are we bought a house in LA, you welcome me into your family and embraced New York and living in two cities just for me, you surprised me with a beautiful house in Italy and asked me to marry you," I said smiling

"What a difference a year makes huh?"

"My life changed completely, I love London for bringing us together this really is coming full circle," I said giving him a kiss on the lips

London promotion was so much fun and I was exhausted but the adrenaline of being with Chris made things easier and fun, I made fun of him constantly about him being so positive about everything I hated early mornings and he was so upbeat and happy all the time that he tends to put me in a good mood.

After a busy first day of press, we woke up once again early the next day and did a bunch of TV show appearances and in the evening we headed to the premiere and after we had a dinner to celebrate the movie and we had some of my favorite people come to the dinner, Tom Hiddleston, Adele, Sienna Miller amongst others.

After a busy first day of press, we woke up once again early the next day and did a bunch of TV show appearances and in the evening we headed to the premiere and after we had a dinner to celebrate the movie and we had some of my favorite people c...

 

I was sitting next to my friend Adele at dinner and she got up to make a toast.

"I have not seen my dear friend Holly in a few months but I just wanted to congratulate her on this film as well as on her new Oscar and all the wonderful things that have happened to her in the past few months, Also I known her for years and I never seen her this happy and that makes me happy and thanks to Chris for making that happen and the only thing I can tell you, Chris, is I hope you continue to make our girl happy because we adore her and if you were to break her heart well..... the London gang might have to kick your American arse," she said laughing

I gave her a quick hug as she sat down still laughing her ass off, also Tom gave me a hug and said he was so happy for me that I look happy and it seems like everyone I knew approved of Chris.

The next day we headed to Asia to promote the tour another three days and then we will head to our final destination before the movie will be released in two days and that was New York City. Once again the trip to China and Japan was fun the fans there were very welcoming and passionate and we had an amazing time I was glad to be on the plane to New York to finally get to sleep on my bed and at the same time sad because Chris and I had two more weeks left before he went to film for three months in London and I will be filming in Atlanta and Los Angeles and the first weekend we will see each other it will be a month and a half into our filming schedules which will mean that right after we get married and go on our honeymood we won't see each other for a month and a half.

As soon as we got to the house in New York I collapsed on the bed and Chris did the same next to me.

"Two more days of promotion and we will go to LA for two days to see the finish house and I can see my son and then you and I can go and get secretly married," he said with a smile on his face

"I can't believe it I got my dress, you got your tux I planned our "vacation alone" that we are supposed to be going my lawyer took care of everything making sure he hired a discreet person to marry us and the witnesses have sign NDA's and the house will be decorated for us and that's it, babe, no one suspects a thing and in a week you will be marrying me" I said with a smile on my face

Chris gives me a smile and a kiss on the lips

"You will be my wife," he says hugging me tighter to his chest

"I cannot believe you manage to tie me down Mr. Pratt," I said smelling his chest, I love the way this man smell like the woods after a storm 

"Are you smelling me?" he says laughing

"I love the way you smell, you smell like the woods after a storm, I always say that to you I feel like you need to make a candle or your own celebrity fragrance," I said laughing

"Is my smell turning you on?" he says laughing

"I'm too exhausted to have sex babe, maybe tomorrow morning this has been a very exhausting press tour you have been horny all over the places we been and we had literally had sex in every country we visited on planes, in bathrooms in hotel rooms do I need to keep going?" I said laughing

"I feel like this was a very fun tour don't you think?" he is laughing

"If you need to conclude this tour on a high note we can have sex tomorrow morning after we have slept a few hours, " I said smelling him again

He smells my hair

"I love the way your hair smells, like lavender," he says smelling my hair

"I hate to tell you this babe, but I think you might be madly in love with me," I said half asleep

"I been actually, even before I met you in person, you are the love of my life," he says kissing the top of my head

I fell sleep hearing those last sweet words


End file.
